Dark God of Lust
by keeperofthedarkflame12
Summary: I found this on a different website and thought I might transcribe it to this one


**Prologue**

The Giant war had just ended and the celebrations started. The awarding ceremony was currently underway in the throne room of the Gods,and all but one of the seven had received their awards. The gods had dismissed all the other heroes. Only one was asked to remain.

"PERSEUS JACKSON" Zeus's voice boomed in the throne room.

Percy stepped forward. He had an aura of power around him and his poise was strong. He bowed down in front of Zeus and then turned to his father to bow to him. His father was practically beaming down at him. All the Gods looked eagerly at the son of Poseidon, most goddesses staring at his well built form with barely hidden hunger in their eyes.

"Again, we offer you Godhood! Should you choose to accept it, you shall be made an immortal, one of us. You will gain powers according to the domains you get along with your basic godly powers like teleportation and the ability to change your age and more" said Zeus looking down to him from his throne.

Percy thought for a moment. Annabeth had broken up with him a while ago saying that all this adventure had been too much for her. She needed some time alone and wanted to concentrate on her plans to rebuild Olympus. It had broken his heart.

His mom and Paul had a baby and had started their own family so while he was still always welcome there, he need not feel guilty of leaving them.

He no longer had anything to hold him back. Deciding what to do, he bowed and said, "I accept your offer, my lord" . Zeus's face lit up with a smile.

Suddenly 3 ladies appeared out of nowhere. They all looked very old and had a very strong aura about them. They were carrying balls of yarn and appeared to be knitting giant socks.

They were the Fates.

All the Olympians got up to their feet and bowed to them.

"Lady Fates, to what do we owe this pleasure", said Zeus.

"We have come to turn young Perseus into an immortal and give him his domains", said the middle one, Clotho."We are needed elsewhere, so we must hurry with this."

Then all three began chanting in a tongue far older than the Gods themselves, and Percy began to glow. The air around Percy seemed to be flaring golden. His eyes started switching colors from their natural sea green to one mixed with shades of Purple. Lights were flashing and it looked like a scene right out of a movie.

And then it all stopped.

Where Percy had stood just a moment ago, now stood a man easily above 6 feet 5. Just watching him made a shudder go through the goddesses there, who all felt a slight tingle in their pussies. His rock hard abs could easily be seen through the shirt he was wearing. The sight of them almost made Aphrodite cum then and there. A long, easily foot long cylindrical shape could be made out beneath his trousers and all the goddesses could not help but lick their lips and stare lustfully at the size of it. Even Artemis had a light blush on her face. And his aura, oh his aura, it seemed to ooze confidence and dominance.

" Gods and Goddesses of Olympus! We present to you, Lord Perseus! God of Lust and Sexual Dominance!" announced the Fates. And then they flashed out without another word, leaving everyone present stunned.

Percy could only stare at his new form. He felt incredible. He could feel the power running in his veins and suddenly had a distinct feeling of agelessness. If this was how being immortal felt, than he could already tell that he would love it. As he gazed around the throne room, his eyes noticed details he had never noticed before, like how huge Aphrodite's tits were or how firm Artemis's ass was. Hera's plump lips, that seemed like they were made to suck dick and Athena's long legs that went on for miles. All the goddesses seemed submissive to him, as if they were all meant to kneel before him and please him.

Zeus coughed lightly to bring the attention back to himself.

He stared at Percy's new form a bit apprehensive and said, "Now that that has been addressed let us move onto further issues. Perseus, use the next few days to test your new powers, if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask any of us. Your basic abilities like teleportation should come to you naturally but your powers, you will have to explore them to find may leave now."

With that Percy bid the council farewell and with a last glance at the sexy females in the room, he left the throne room, thinking of places where he could test his new found abilities. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "Perseus, it is us, the Fates, we did not mention this in front of Zeus because he might have felt threatened by you, however now, we will tell you. As the God of Sexual Dominance you have the responsibility of creating a harem of lovers, slaves and sluts from throughout the world of immortals. And as the God of Lust you must bed at least one female with godly blood in a day. Once they are a member of your harem, they are under your protection and can be taken by you and commanded by you to do whatever you like, whenever you like. They can also recruit other members for you."

He then felt the presence withdraw from his mind. His powers had finally clicked into place. He needed to exert dominance over at least one female a day. With that in mind, he finally decided what to do.

Smirking to himself, he said, "I think.. it's time I saw Wise Girl again", he said thinking of her hot body and sexy luscious figure that was so unfortunately hidden conservatively beneath her modest camp clothes. He would teach her a lesson for breaking his heart.

With that in mind, he flashed himself to Camp Half Blood.

**Chapter 1 - Annabeth gets filled**

It was a beautiful day in Camp Half blood. Birds were chirping in the trees, the Sun was shining brightly over the valley and all the demigods were going about their usual business.

Annabeth was jogging down the grape fields, her big breasts bouncing, fighting against her bra, an eyeful for anyone watching. Suddenly she stopped as she saw a bright flash in front of her. She was about to bow down knowing it was a deity who had come to visit her but then she saw just who it was.

"Percy?" she questioned, looking the new god up and down. Gone was the goofy son of Poseidon she had dumped some time ago. In his place was a man no, god trapped in human form. Shockingly, she felt her pussy dampen at the sight of him.

"Annabeth" the newly proclaimed god said.

"You look... different" she said staring at his form.

"Yes, after you and the others left, I was made a God..

As a matter of fact, I am here right now to initiate one of my many duties, " he said looking at her voluptuous body almost hungrily.

"A God!" she exclaimed stunned, " of what!?"

He looked at her with a smug, almost anticipatory smile.

" The God of Lust and Sexual Dominance" he said releasing his aura, "And as that, I have the duty to create my own harem of sluts. You my dear, dumped me when I loved you. You broke my heart. This is my revenge. Though you should feel honoured, you have the privilege of becoming the first of my new sluts. You will serve me whenever I wish, and you will follow my commands no matter what they are." As he spoke, he flared his new aura, his new power and watched as Annabeth's hips jerked in response, craving release.

Annabeth nearly collapsed as she felt a burst of need between her thighs, before registering Percy's words. "Y-you can't be serious, my mother won't stand for it, and neither will I-uhhhh!" She retorted, before moaning at the sight of the thick bulge along Percy's leg. She fought hard against the desire to touch it, feeling her nipples straining against her bra towards her ex boyfriend.

"Come closer, Annabeth", Percy said, his voice a slow purr. His aura giving her nothing but arousal and even though she didn't want to, her body did not obey her will and she found herself walking towards him.

She walked towards him, hips swaying unconsciously, her juicy ass jiggling alluringly and long legs displayed in her tight jeans and shoes. As she got closer, she could feel her pussy almost burning in her lacy panties. Once she was standing right by him, she was the horniest she had ever been. Percy lifted her chin and cupped her cheek. He gazed down into her grey eyes. If she were anyone else she might have thought the gaze to be loving. But she was not, and she saw the hard look behind those alluring purple green eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want it? You will love it, I guarantee, and as for your mother.. well she will join you some time later.. that is a promise." As he spoke his hands trailed down from her chin to her soft E-cup breasts, cupping them in his hands and trailing his fingers over her diamond hard nipples.

She bucked towards him roughly, pressing herself against his body, rubbing along his crotch. "Pl-please n-no, sto-," She whimpered before groaning in ecstasy as she was hit with another intense bout of pleasure.

Then Percy grabbed her tight to himself. Her nipples digging into his muscular chest. His hands cupping her full ass through her jeans.

"Let's take this somewhere more private now" he said, before teleporting them both to his old cabin which he warded to prevent anyone outside from listening in.

When they flashed in, her knees gave out, and when she looked up, her vision was filled by the outline of Percy's monster of a cock, just millimeters from her face. Another intense sensation coursed through her.

"P-Percy n-need to-o cum-m" she shouted almost desperately.

"No" he said, a hard smug look in his eyes.

"Pl-Please" she said as she frantically thrust her hand into her jeans trying to cum. But whatever she did she could not reach climax.

"Fine but from now you will never call me Percy. It will either be Lord Perseus or Master. Do you understand, slut?"

"No-o, o-okay yes-s whatever, just make me cum— Ahhh Di Immortales!"

She finally gave in to the overwhelming pleasure. it was an orgasm as never before. He eyes closed. She could literally see stars for a second, and then it came to an end. She opened her eyes.

She looked up at the God that had given her such intense pleasures without even taking off her clothes. Her master.

"Master, how can your slut serve you?" asked Annabeth gazing up at him, her grey eyes filled with devotion.

"My sluts cannot where anything more than underwear in my presence, undress yourself and you may be rewarded." He declared, watching, as Annabeth quickly ripped off her blouse and slipped out of her jeans, revealing her tanned, toned curvy body to her master. He stared at her bountiful cleavage threatening to burst free from her royal blue lingerie. Percy smiled at the eager look in her eyes, glancing at his crotch.

"Now you may claim your reward, unzip my pants."

"Yes Master, right away." She swiftly had his bottom half naked, before staring in awe at the meat in front of her. She had never seen a cock this big, and he was still soft! She wrapped one hand around the base, but her hand couldn't come close to encircling it. So she put another hand. She started to slowly jerk him with both hands, feeling it swell until she could barely wrap two hands around him. She gaped; it must be a foot long, and nearly half as thick!

As she paused to admire it, she felt Percy's hand on her head, pushing her towards his pole. She eagerly leaned towards him, tasting the tip as it pushed into her mouth. She drooled at the taste; she could suck his cock all day! She quickly sucked his whole head inside her mouth while pumping the rest of the cock with her hands, drawing a moan from Percy. She swirled her tongue around his head, licking up the pre-cum spilling from his tip. He tasted like pure nectar!

Annabeth's hand crept along her stomach towards her dripping cunt, she had never craved a cock more in her life, but her fingers would have to do for now. She rubbed over her lacy panties, which were already soaked through, groaning at the stimulation to her swollen clit. She eagerly used her other hand to cradle the god's tennis ball sized nuts, hoping to coax the hot cum from them into her willing throat.

Percy frowned at the loss of Annabeth's hands along his huge shaft and the subsequent lower pleasure his slut was giving him. That would not do. He growled, and placed his hand on the back of her head, "Open wide." Annabeth gasped as Percy forced his dick down her throat; she had never felt this before! She found her lips locked nearly at the base, and she could feel his head poking her stomach. Percy sighed in content feeling his cock stretching out his bitch's tight throat. He simply held her there, between his nuts, not letting her move.

Annabeth started turning red from the lack of air, her face looking more and more desperate as she tried to pull away, her hands flailing now from the need to breathe.

Percy finally let go.

Immediately she pushed back and started hacking and coughing. But after a moment's breath she forced herself back onto his dick choking herself attempting to give him as much pleasure as she could.

Percy liked the way his slut forced herself onto him. He stroked her hair and tucked the loose strands behind her ear.

"Good slut" he said with a smile, and patted the top of her head as if she were no more than a bitch in heat.

Almost unconsciously, Annabeth found herself smiling a little and leaning up into his pants.

He started to fuck her face hard and she responded eagerly, pumping what part of his shaft she still could.

Annabeth's cunt was flooding now. She stopped rubbing herself and used her hand to cup her Master's balls again; hoping to last until her lord gave her his seed. She swallowed around Percy's meat, swirling her tongue and, squeezing it deliciously.

Percy looked down at his first slut, her throat gripping on his cock, while her mouth sloppily sucked him. His heavy balls were slamming into the tops of her splendid breasts, which were nearly lathered in saliva from her stuffed mouth. He watched her blonde head pump up and down his shaft, her big tits swaying between his legs. He could feel his end nearing, and fucked Annabeth even harder, forcing his last few inches into her throat.

Annabeth felt the change in pace, and pulled off of him. She stroked his cock furiously, trying to draw her master's jizz out.

She then let go and sat back on her knees. She opened her mouth and stared up at him lovingly waiting for her treat. She brought one hand down to her cunt, rubbing her clit to her orgasm.

Percy's balls clenched, seeing his slut look up at him so innocently was too much for him and he came. His first shot landed in her second filled her mouth, some flowing straight to her stomach. He kept spurting more till her entire face was covered in it. She swallowed his thick delicious cum as quickly as she could, trying to get it all. Despite her best efforts, as Percy's godly cum pumped out of his cock, some spilled onto Annabeth's tits, coating her chest.

And then, Annabeth's body started spasming as she came messily. Percy's cum was infused with his aura, and it gave intense pleasure to his slut. As she swallowed hungrily, she unknowingly officially started to bond herself to Percy.

Percy watched the slutty demigod that he once called his girlfriend as she gobbled his cum from her face, scooping the thick cream from her body before eagerly licking it off one hand, using the other to keep stroking the still stiff monument of the man in front of her. Annabeth's eyes glazed over as she creamed herself again from the potent cum covering her body. She gazed longingly at the cock in front of her, yearning for it to fill her tight pussy.

"Get up, slut" said Percy, and she stood up without a question, wobbling a little. He then yanked at her bra, tearing it through the middle, finally getting a full view of her big melons and diamond hard nipples.

Taking them roughly in his hands, he asked, "What do you want, slut?"

Annabeth mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" Percy said squeezing her tits harder.

"Fuck Me! Please Fuck Me Master! Make me yours! Fill my slutty little pussy with you monster cock! I need it so BAD!"

"That's what I like to hear"

And with that, Percy picked her up, tore her panties off of her and slammed his monster pole deep into her.

"Ohhh!" Annabeth moaned throwing her head back in pleasure.

One of Percy's hands trailed over her big melons, still glistening from his cream, tugging, at her nipples, while the other cupped her thick ass cheeks, squeezing them.

Annabeth whimpered as he thrust into her, and then her mouth opened in a soundless scream, as he increased his pace.

She thrust back, to match his pace, trying her hardest to get him in deeper, her pussy a literal flood zone from her Master's actions.

Percy suddenly picked her up, off his cock and held her up above him, quivering.

And then, he threw her back down onto him, gripping her from her full hips roughly as he slammed his cock deep home into her love canal.

This time Annabeth couldn't help herself.

She screamed to all Heavens. She had never felt Anything! like this. Not even her huge dildo filled her up so well. Her mouth was open in a constant O shape as she felt him reach depths in her untouched before, touching spots she didn't know existed! She could feel him slam into her cervix, and little past that.

She desperately tried to bring him even a tenth of the pleasure he was giving her, wrapping her toned legs around him, and slamming back with all her might, clenching her cunt around his enormous tool, trying to hold him deeper inside her. She played with her tits, mashing them together, and sucking them herself, trying to get a reaction out of him.

She took a hand to play with her clit, while the other gathered her cum leaking from her filled pussy, and sensually licked it from her hand, before reaching down again to play with the great heavy balls . She lifted her ass up, sinking slightly farther into bliss as Percy slid deeper, and his hands settled between her fleshy cheeks, stimulating her even more. She whimpered in desire, quietly begging for her master to go harder, deeper, faster, anything.

Percy's hands reached to cup Annabeth's fun bags, his hands not even close to covering them. He grazed his thumbs over her erect nipples, her back arching to find more pleasure. Then at once he bit into her hard nipples, not enough to draw blood, but hard enough. At the same he slammed ruthlessly into Annabeth's eager cunt, grazing the back of her womb. He pulled to the tip and hammered back into her, molding the tight tunnel to his liking. Annabeth's eyes rolled back into her head, another wave of pleasure rolling out from her brutalized pussy. She started convulsing as she felt Percy's thick manhood rubbing against her G-spot, giving shocks of pure bliss, she hadn't ever had her G-spot hit in sex, let alone her womb!

Percy pulled his slut's ass up more, giving him a new angle of penetration with smaller quicker strokes, his cock now slamming straight along her G-spot and pounding right against her cervix. Annabeth head snapped up, grey eyes staring directly into his purple-green ones, "I love you, sweet fuck, I love you!" she screamed before her body started spasming violently before cumming, her juices squirting out of cunt, covering Percy's groin in her cum. He responded, pre-cum leaking out, more than a normal man would cum normally. Annabeth felt Percy's sign of arousal going right up against her cervix, making her cum harder.

He paused, letting Annabeth ride out her first squirting orgasm. He then lifted her trembling body and carried her over to an empty bunk. He lay her torso on it, her tits pressed roughly against her face and flat against the bed. Percy mercilessly shoved his cock back into his sluts' still sensitive cunt, her mind overwhelmed with the pleasure

"Take my dick you whore!" Percy grunted at the sweaty girl beneath him, plowing her with his cock as his heavy balls slammed into her sensitive snatch, sending bolts of pleasure through her clit. While taking her from behind, he penetrated deep into her, his cockhead pushing roughly against the back of her womb, threatening to break her overworked pussy.

"Gods above, you're so deep inside me! Don't stop my lord, don't ever stop fucking your pet!" the once proud girl screamed eagerly, almost delirious. Annabeth's head was slumped against the bed, drool pouring out of her mouth, a nearly comatose expression of ecstasy plastered on her face as she lived through a continuous orgasm from this god of fuck who was mounting her like the bitch she was to him.

Percy was finally reaching his end. He slammed his cock all the way into Annabeth's womb, before roaring and blasting his thick baby batter into her eager and fertile womb. Annabeth felt her master's seed filling her womb. Her willing cunt was filled to the brim, and when Percy pulled his massive dick completely out of her for the first time in an hour and a half, he slapped his cock between Annabeth's full ass cheeks, continuing to blast his load over her backside and into her platinum blonde hair. With a final roar, his aura infused seed blasted all over Annabeth's back.

Percy looked down at his first slut, completely satisfied with her for the day. She had blacked out somewhere during the end. He decided to let her rest. Looking down at her, he could tell that this was the first of many to come. He already had the perfect candidate in mind, for his next slut.

With that, he climbed into bed next to Annabeth, who had now fallen asleep, and passed out next to her.

**Chapter 2 - Dreams, Shower and Errands**

Percy woke up feeling fresh, and better than he had ever felt.

He started to sit up and put his hand underneath him for support. It landed on something soft. Surprised, and still a bit dazed from the drowsiness that came with getting up, he looked down at what he had just pressed his hand into.

Annabeth's breasts.

And suddenly all of last night's events came rushing back to him and he couldn't help but smile.

He gazed down at the smiling peaceful face of his slut as she slept and decided to let her sleep for a while and rest. She had certainly earned it, he thought smirking.

He got up, his monster cock soft and dangling down nearly halfway down his thigh and went to have a shower.

The warm water calmed and soothed his muscles as it trickled down them. It reenergized him and invigorated him. It seemed, that turning into a God had not hindered his water powers.

Percy flicked his fingers and saw as a small jet of water burst against gravity up to the ceiling, confirming his hypothesis. He was enjoying the shower peacefully, when he felt another presence slip into it behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Annabeth Chase was sleeping peacefully having happy dreams of her Master.

They were in some palace, she had never been in before. And, she wasn't alone in them. She was with her mother. And she was looking and acting quite different to what was expected of her.

Lady Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Justice and a great many other things that didn't matter now was down on her hands and knees, ass sticking out in the air, her Master's cock buried in her tight little cunt and her head shoved between her daughter's legs, moaning and grunting like a common whore.

It was the hottest thing Annabeth had ever seen.

Her mother, tongue deep in her pussy, _munching _on her with her huge big melons jiggling and bouncing as they dangled beneath her while getting pounded like a _bitch _from behind by the biggest cock probably ever seen or felt in immortal history.

It was getting too much for her. Athena was bouncing back and forth as her master's cock pushed in and out of her.

"Would you like to cum, my sexy slutty little goddess?" asked Lord Perseus as he reached below her to fondle her bouncy fun bags. The other hand firmly gripping her waist, helping him slam back and forth into her shaven cock hole.

"Y-yes, please M-master, make me c-cum, p-please" she muttered, moaning, eyes closed. Her speech sending vibrations down Annabeth's clit, making her shudder.

"Well then, you'll have to complete your duty won't you whore? Make your mistress cum first and cum hard. Then we'll see what to do about you."

With that he removed his monster from her pussy leaving behind a gaping hole and a goddess that nearly cried in frustration and loss.

But she didn't disobey.

She redoubled her efforts on Annabeth, pushing her tongue in as deep she could shaking her head as she rubbed her clit with her nose.

Annabeth moaned and groaned. She put her fingers in her mother's hair and held her down. She could feel the flood coming.

Athena was doing her best, using her entire body to do her new duty. The once proud goddess pushed her mighty breasts into her daughters thighs, rubbing her nipples against them, hoping to provide that last bit of stimulation to push her over the edge.

That did it.

Annabeth started spasming, her pussy throbbing at new new heights. She was finally about to get her release. Keeping her hand firmly in her mother's hair,

"Ahh-"

Annabeth woke up feeling horny. She remembered her dream and looked down to see that she had creamed herself multiple times that night. The bedsheet was completely spoilt.

Knowing that demigod dreams were, more often than not, prophetic, she couldn't help but shudder in anticipation.

Her pussy was throbbing from the night before's activities but she still felt horny. Rubbing herself, she looked around the cabin. She saw her torn bra and panties lying there on the floor, but her master was nowhere in sight.

She then heard the soft patter of water coming from the shower. Getting up, she walked towards the bathroom intent, on providing her master a pleasant good morning.

As she walked inside the bathroom, towards the shower, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror across her.

Pausing for a second, she admired what she saw. As a daughter of Athena, she had always been proud of herself. She had luscious blonde hair that rolled down her shoulders, high cheekbones giving a proud look to her face and thick pouty lips that were made to kiss and suck. Moving down, she had big D cup breasts that stood out proudly on her with little rocks of dark pink cupping their tops. Her stomach was toned from years of training and her waist thin. Her hips flared out a bit and her ass was a tight pert bulge. Her pussy was completely shaven and lips a light baby pink. Her legs were long and went on for miles. But that look was nearly gone now.

Her hair was a mess and a complete sex head. Her face and hair had little globs of white in them where, some remaining cum had crusted over. Her pussy lips were red and swollen from her pounding and her ass and lower back also had a thin she an of white.

She loved it.

She was her Masters and she looked like it.

Shaking her head, and swaying her hips, she turned and walked towards the shower, pushed the curtain a bit and slipped in behind her master.

Percy felt hands slip around him as his slut hugged him from behind. Her big boobs pressed into his back and she rubbed herself against him.

Percy slowly turned around. Without a word, Annabeth went down onto her knees and slipped his snake into her mouth.

Annabeth bobbed up and down, her mouth open wide as she gagged on his cock non stop. Percy, decided to let her do her thing at her own pace.

Seeing his slut with her nose touching his crotch, hands fondling his balls made him smile. He leaned down over her head and cupped her ass with one hand. He pressed his other hand little finger against her tight star-shaped butt hole, causing her to moan out over his cock,

" Yes! Take my ass! Shove your fingers in me, Master!"

That was all the confirmation he needed, not that he wouldn't have gone forward if she hadn't said so, but still.

Anyway, he pressed harder with his little finger, the shower water helping lubricate her tight hole, until it finally slipped through the tight hole into her warm insides.

Annabeth moaned as her virgin ass took in his finger, feeling pleasures in areas she had never felt before. She continued to feed on his cock, desperate, to make him cum.

Then suddenly, in a show of his godly strength, Percy picks Annabeth up by her ass, and literally turned her around a three sixty degree with her head still having cock shoved in her mouth, till he was holding her tightly with one hand, hugging her waist, her pussy at his mouth level.

Annabeth yelped at the sudden movement, blood rushing down to her face, as she was held in the air upside down. Involuntarily, her hands reached around her Master's waist, holding tight for more support, causing her face go down deeper onto his cock.

They were in a sort of vertical 69, as, Annabeth bobbed on his monster, and hugged herself to him. She suddenly let out a long and loud moan as she felt her Master start to eat her out.

"Thank you Master! Thank you! Please eat me out! Eat your sluts tight little teen pussy!"

And eat her out he did. Percy licked her, shoved his tongue into her and rubbed her hard nub, biting it lightly showing his tremendous skill as the God of Lust. He moaned into her cunt as he felt her start humming around him, using all her skill to pleasure him like he was doing to her.

Tightening his hold with one hand, Percy took his other hand and cleanly shoved two fingers into her asshole, even this stretched her asshole to boundaries, so tight it was. He continued eating her with all his ferocity, wanting to see his slut cum hard.

And then it happened.

Annabeth went rigid for a second, her master's cock dropping out of her mouth, and then she started to shake.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed as she hung there, convulsing in mid-air, upside-down, held only by her masters arm, with a few fingers buried in her ass, and squirted.

She squirted and squirted. Her juices pumping out of her as her face contorted in pleasure.

And then she went limp.

Percy carefully turned her around and put her feet to the ground, supporting her as she regained her bearings.

"Thank you, Master" breathed Annabeth. Then she turned around and bent at at the waist, and started shaking her ass at him alluringly. "Take my ass, master" she said, slapping her pert ass, and spanking it for him.

Percy put a hand on her ass but made no move to do anything further. "Not now, Annabeth" he said, rubbing her ass lovingly as he thought of how good a slut she had become.

"But Master! You— You didn't cum!" she exclaimed confused, "Please! Let me pleasure you! Did I do something wrong? Have I been a bad girl?" she asked, looking horrified at the prospect.

"No no slut, you've been a very good girl" he said rubbing circles with his thumb on her ass soothingly.

"But then why-?" she asked again confused.

The confused look looked cute on her Percy decided as she stayed bent in front front of him, looking back at him, ass pushed in the air.

"I have somewhere else to be, girl, you don't need to worry about it, there is another way for you to please me however.. " said Percy.

"How Master!" she asked eagerly, finally turning around and standing straight.

"Let us leave the showers first" Percy said, heading out and drying himself and Annabeth with a flick of his fingers.

Then he clicked his fingers and got dressed. He wore a deep black suit and matching trousers. His hair looked messy in a stylish attractive sort of way.

He turned and looked at his first slut standing naked behind him.

"I shall give you your clothes you'll need for your errands of the day" he told her and she nodded gratefully, "Now what should you wear..?" he asked himself as he looked her up and down.

"Daughter of Athena... " he thought, and it clicked to him. He snapped his fingers and turned to Annabeth.

She looked exactly like he had pictured her. "Look into the mirror", he said.

She walked down to the mirror, looking the picture of sexy in her outfit.

Annabeth looked at herself, and was instantly aroused. She was wearing a pleated skirt that barely extended below her crotch. It was so short that the slightest wind would display her entire ass and pussy to whoever was watching. Oh yeah, she wore no panties. Her legs were covered in knee high black stockings that made them look like they went on for miles.

On top, she was wearing a white shirt, a few sizes too small for her. It extended up to her belly button and only had three buttons, so it just covered her bra halfway. Her bra was a sexy lacy black, that was a size smaller for her, so it actually pushed her boobs up. More than half of her boobs were on display. Her hair was tied behind her in a ponytail.

In a nutshell, she looked like the sluttiest, dirtiest, naughtiest schoolgirl, you have ever seen.

She loved it.

"Thank you Master!" she said as she returned.

"Now, as for your task, you are the architect of Olympus and my slut, it's your duty to me, to build my palace before all others. I want it ready in three days", he said.

"But Master!In three days? That's not possible!"

"Of course it is, slut! you have this entire day to create your plans, and decide a good location for it. Tomorrow, you can head to Olympus and ask my father for a hundred Cyclops and Briares to help with the construction. That and some magic should be enough to finish within the day easily."

Annabeth, back into her mode as an architect, slowly thought it through, and slowly nodded her head, but then asked,

"But what if he refuses? Your Father, that is.. what if he refuses to lend us that many Cyclops? "

Percy grinned down at her.

"Tell him that the God of Lust will appropriately reward him for his help.. Tell him to have a little faith.. His son will give him a gift like no other", he said with a glint in his eye, twisting her nipple through her thin clothing.

"Oh and I have decided that you will be my private slut. As my first one, no other male is to ever touch you." he said, causing her to smile, as he patted her ass, "Now I'll be going, make me proud."

With that he finally exited his cabin and with a final look at Camp Half Blood, flashed out to his next destination, to his next target.

Camp Jupiter.

**Chapter 3 - Toga or No Toga?**

Percy stood on top of a hill in the fields of Mars. From there he looked down at New Rome. It was a beautiful city. The temples, its buildings, the baths, they all cut an extremely imposing figure for any new comer.

Suddenly he felt something change in him.

He could feel his muscles become a tad more defined, his features becoming tense, sterner, him becoming just a bit more taller and finally,

He became a lot less carefree.

Surprised, looking down at himself, he realized that he too had a Roman form. Luckily, because he was one of the ones who had united the camps, he could keep his name the same and didn't get any of the headaches that came with this split personality.

Shaking his head to clear himself of his thoughts, he looked back up at New Rome, using his powerful Godly eyesight to search for his target.

He searched for a few more moments. His eyes scanning the streets of the city at a pace few would be able to match. Finally his eyes locked onto her. She was walking down to her villa it seemed. His eyes flashed with a predatory glint.

Perfect.

With that last thought he flashed away towards his target.

Reyna Avilá Ramirez-Arellano was walking down the streets of New Rome. She was returning to her villa after a particularly frustrating Senate meeting. However she Had learnt something worth while.

News had come from Olympus.

Percy Jackson had been made a God.

The God of Lust and Sexual Dominance.

Reyna didn't know what to think of that. She had had a crush on him once upon a time but had long since gotten over it. She definitely didn't have any feelings for him now. However, hearing about his new position had definitely set a few jolts in her cunt.

Cutting down that line of thinking, she continued on her way to her Praetorial villa. The villa of the Praetors was located to the outer side of the city. Away, from all its hustle bustle. It was so secluded so that a Praetor, after a hard day at work could finally rest in peace.

Finally reaching the Villa, Reyna bent down to take out her key from beneath the doormat.

Suddenly she yelped as she felt her toga being lifted from behind to above her ass. Jumping back up, Reyna quickly took out her dagger and looked behind and around her.

Nobody was there.

Mentally chiding herself for being so jumpy, she guessed that the wind must have blown her toga up, after all, it _was _quite a windy day.

Setting her toga back down over her lacy purple panties, she wondered if she had given anybody a show. She wasn't much of a voyeur but the thought did make her a little wet and send a light blush across her cheeks.

No, of course she hadn't, the only one nearby was Jason, who lived in the villa opposite to her. But he was currently off on a date with Piper.

Opening the door, she stepped inside. She locked the door behind her and put the keys on the counter, and headed inwards. She untied her hair and shook her head, allowing her beautiful glossy black hair to fall past her shoulders.

She picked up a magazine and walked on towards her living room, lazily shifting through its pages as she entered.

"Hey Reyna"

Reyna jumped a foot in the air, completely surprised and looked up.

There lying on her couch was Percy Jackson, in all his glory.

"Jackson? How did you -"

"-get in?" he asked. "I flashed in! I'm sure you've heard of my new position by now!" he said, looking her up and down.

Oh.

Reyna remembered. Then she also remembered what he was the god of.

"Why are you here?" she asked, narrowing her piercing eyes at him.

"Oh it's quite simple really", he said, eyeing her body hungrily" I'm here to make you join my harem! Make you my slut!"

"What!? No way am I joining your harem!" she said angrily, that he would even think of such a thing. She folded her arms tightly and glared at him angrily. "Now leave my house" she told him.

Percy paid her no heed. His eyes further filled with desire as he watched how her breasts were pushed up when she folded her hands. He knew that it would be a tad tougher, taming her but he wouldn't have been made a God if he couldn't handle a small challenge. And this was a particularly delicious challenge, he thought, his eyes boring a hole into her toga.

"Oh but there is a way, my dear Reyna.." he said, getting up and finally releasing his aura.

Instantly, Reyna went weak in her knees as she felt the burning sensation in her pussy. However, she was a daughter of Bellona, and had been made praetor of Camp Jupiter for a reason. She wouldn't give up so easily.

Shakily, but with as much force as she could, she drew out her dagger and pointed it at him, "Stop whatever you're doing to m-me P-percy or I swear, I will hurt you" she said, trying to sound defiant and strong but failing utterly.

Percy's eyes hardened. This Roman Percy didn't take threats lightly, however weak they may be.

Instantly he flashed behind her and knocked the dagger out of her hand. He pulled both of her hands behind her and held her tight. She tried to kick and pull herself but was grossly outmatched by his godly strength. Her pride as a daughter of the War goddess prevented her from shouting for help.

"L-let me go! P-Percy!" she fought.

"Its Lord Perseus to you, slut." he mumbled softly into her ear as he pushed her forward towards the couch.

"N-no!" she yelped, as he sat on the couch and pulled her downward onto his lap, her ass in the facing up.

He used one hand to continue to restrain her two hands behind her back, as he used the other to pull her toga up, exposing her purple lacy panties, to him.

Reyna was struggling. The lust building up in her was nearly uncontrollable, her pussy was on fire. But she was still struggling. She tried to free her arms but couldn't. She was about to yell again when she felt Percy pull her toga up, but then-

SMACK

"Owww!" yelled Reyna as she felt the hard slap on her ass.

"You've been a bad girl, Reyna.. " purred Percy, "Not listening to your Master..".

That was it, thought Reyna. She was past her breaking point. She gave in.

"Yes Master! Your slut has been a bad girl! Punish her! Show her the error of her ways!" she shouted, giving in to the arousal.

"As you say, my Lady" Percy said mockingly, before bringing down his hand on her ass again.

"Count your spanks slut" he said, "Thank me for them"

His hand came down.

"One! Thank you Master" shouted Reyna, her wetness building up.

"Two! Thank you, Master!" she said, now moving back and forth trying to rub her pussy against his leg.

Three. Four. Five. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Percy then decided that this wasn't enough. His slut was now moaning in his lap, moving up and down like crazy trying to rub herself on his leg. But all her clothes were on.

Instantly he ripped her toga off. "Get up, slut", he commanded.

This broke Reyna out of her frenzy. She had been moaning like crazy, trying to get maximum pleasure out of her rubbing. She was so into it, she hardly noticed her toga being torn. She had finally been about to cum when she heard her master's order.

Without question, she stood up, her toga falling off her and tried to stand still, resisting the urge to frig herself.

Percy continued to sit there as she got up and stood before him. She looked extremely sexy in her purple bra and panties, her dark eyes sparkling with lust . Her panty was completely soaked and her hard nipples had nearly torn holes into her bra. He clicked his fingers and all his clothes disappeared.

"Now strip off your remaining garments and show me, why you deserve to be pleasured" he said.

Reyna's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw her master's huge tool. It was as big as her forearm!

Nevertheless, she obeyed his wishes.

Reyna started swaying her body to soundless music, pushing her chest outwards, towards him, drawing his eyes to her breasts.

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, but didn't let it fall off. She slowly lowered it and threw it to the floor, hips continuing to sway, as her hands reached up to cover her tits as she turned around, teasing him.

Percy felt his cock getting hard. This sexy slutty part goddess was teasing him. He kept his eyes locked on her, now observing her ass as it bounced in front of him.

She looked back at her Master and winked teasingly before slowly starting to shake her booty. She moved back and shook her booty in his face, gazing at him sultrily. She hooked her fingers in her panty and slowly wiggled her ass out of it. She continued to shake her tantalizing booty.

Her ass was beautiful. It bulged out and had the perfect amount of curve to it. It was wide and had a very thin layer of fat covering it, just enough, that it would jiggle if spanked. It screamed of her Latin descent and Percy couldn't handle it any longer.

In one smooth move, he got up, _pushed _her down to her hands and knees, and _shoved _his cock into her sopping wet pussy.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Reyna screamed, in surprise and pleasure.

She had never felt _anything _like this. She felt filled to the brim and shuddered as an orgasm wracked through her body just from his first stroke.

Percy pushed into her. He reached out to grip her hair and pulled back. His other hand reached down to her ass, and he started spanking it.

She was in heaven. Reyna moaned and moaned. She convulsed as orgasm after orgasm followed, "Fuck me!" she yelled deliriously, drool leaking from her mouth.

Her ass was red from the continuous spanks. It had never looked so good according to Percy.

His balls continued to smack into her clit as he pushed and pushed into her.

He spread her ass cheeks with his hands and spit down into her asshole. Then he started rubbing her asshole with his finger before pushing a digit in. "Yes! " Reyna yelled in delight thrusting her ass backwards. Her hands reached below herself to rub her clit.

Reyna clenched her pussy around her Master's cock. She needed his cum now.

Percy continued to fuck her slutty pussy, his finger moving in and out of her ass. He added another digit to her backdoor, now fucking it with two fingers as he stretched it. His other hand, reached beneath her and groped her fun bags.

Reyna grunted as she felt the second finger in her asshole. "Yes Master! Take your slut's ass! I am your dirty slut Master! Claim my asshole!"

Seeing as to her Master's hands were busy, she reached behind and spanked her own ass, loving the way it jiggled.

Seeing his slut's ass jiggle as she lay before him on her hands and knees, spanking herself and moaning like a bitch in heat was making it irresistible.

He pulled his cock out of her pussy causing her to whine at the sudden emptiness in her.

And then he pushed into her ass.

Instantly Reyna turned rigid. Her vision turned hazy. And then she started shaking.

"Fuckkkkkk! Sweet Lord Jupiterrrr! Yessss! Take your slut's asss! Masterrrrr!"

And then he started fucking it. He _sawed _in and out of her. She couldn't handle it anymore! Her elbows gave out and she fell forwards, her tits and face now touching the floor.

Her mouth was open in a constant 'O' as screams of delight escaped her. She lay there on the floor, only her ass held high up in the air, as her Lord pushed and pulled it off and onto his monster of a cock. Drool escaped her mouth forming a small puddle around her face.

Percy was loving this. It was the tightest. hottest hole he had ever fucked. He looked down at his slut, now nearly motionless lying on the ground and felt himself nearing his own end.

He decided to have some more last minute fun.

Reyna's pussy was still gaping, from the fucking it had received. Percy place his hand on it and _pushed_.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

His entire fist was _swallowed _by her pussy.

He kept it there unmoving and continued to fuck her ass. Her mouth was still open as she was barely conscious soundlessly screaming at the pleasure that wrecked her.

One stroke. Two stroke. Three stroke.

And then with a mighty roar, he _impaled _her ass. Pushing in as deep as he could and he pulled her back, finally releasing all his baby batter deep within her.

Oh and what a load it was.

He came and came and came, the first few shots completely coating the inside of her rectum, as she literally started bloating.

He then pulled out of her and pulled Reyna's hair to turn her around. Her eyes were closed and she had blacked out but he didn't care.

He pushed his cock into his fuck puppet's mouth and impaled her throat onto it and continued spurting.

Reyna was finally regaining consciousness, when she felt something in her mouth.

She started choking, gagging but tried to swallow, as her Master continued to empty his load in her. She could feel his cum leaking out of her ass, down her legs and soaking the floor she was sitting on.

Finally she pulled off from the lack of air but continued to look up as her master covered her face with his thick white cream.

Opening her mouth wide, she put her tongue out to get as much on it as possible.

Finally he stopped, and looking up at him, Reyna closed her mouth and swallowed. Her bond with her Lord was complete.

Percy looked down at his slut, his cock softening rapidly. She was sitting in a small puddle of his and her cum. Her entire face was coated with white, her glossy black hair filled with little globs and he smiled. She was his completely.

Neither of them ever noticed the colorful eyes that had watched their encounter and clouded with lust.

Piper McLean skipped down the road to her boyfriend Jason's villa. They had decided to go to the Lake for their date.

She had forgotten her bikini at Jason's place and had told Jason to head to to the Lake while she went back to get it.

Opening the door, she stepped in, searching for it. There it was, by the kitchen counter.

She headed to it and picked it up. It was a light pink string bikini that just covered lower lips. The cups to it, were so small they could barely be called cups. She had bought it just for Jason. He would love it.

Quickly shedding her clothes, she stepped into the bikini and tied its strings behind her. As a daughter of Aphrodite, her boobs were big DDs and the bikini just covered a bit more than her nipples, showing a bit lower boob, some side boob, and a hell a vu lot of cleavage.

The string of her lower garment quickly slipped into her ass crack leaving it next to bare.

Grinning to herself, Piper wrapped a beach towel around herself and headed out to the Lake.

Just as she stepped outside, and shut the door, she heard a sound akin to a moan, and then a short scream. Quickly turning to the direction of its source, she headed in the direction of Reyna's cottage thinking that she might be in trouble.

Reaching the door, she knocked hard but received no reply other than another short scream. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Now assuming the worst, she ran around the cottage towards where she knew a window was, that opened into the living room.

In her hurry her towel fell off, but without stopping, she rushed to window.

When she reached it, she was about to break it open, when she peaked in.

Piper stopped in shock. Her mouth dropped open at the scene in front of her.

There, on the floor lying with her mouth open, drool slipping out was Reyna, looking like she was barely conscious. And behind her, holding her ass in the air, pounding and slapping it like crazy was Percy Jackson.

Unconsciously, one hand dropped down to her pussy, where she pushed the tiny material to the side and shoved a finger in, her thumb rubbing her clit.

With her other hand, she reached for her tits, and pinched her nipple. Her eyes started clouding with lust. She watched as Percy slammed his big dong into the Latin ass and pushed another finger into herself.

Moaning quietly and fucking herself with two of her digits, she continued spying.

Imagining what it would feel like to be in Reyna's place, she added two more digits to her cunt.

She furiously fucked herself as she saw Percy bring a fist to Reyna's pussy, and did the same to herself when she saw him push it in.

She was now fisting herself, out in the open, moaning to herself, uncaring if she got spot. Her other hand fondled her boobs, and twisted her nipples.

Then, she heard it, a mighty roar, as Percy finally came. And with him, she did too.

Her vision turned dark for a second as her juices flooded her. They squirted down to the ground as she finally came.

Pulling her fist out of her pussy, she lapped up her juices from it, loving her own taste.

Then her eyes cleared out as she finally came back to her senses. Hurriedly straightening her bikini to cover herself as best as she could with it, she quickly slipped round the house, and licked up her towel.

Cleaning herself as best as she could with her towel, she wrapped it again around herself and rushed to the Lake.

That night, even as Jason fucked her and she moaned out his name, she couldn't help but picture Percy and his monstrous manhood as she came.

Reyna was still out of it.

Percy had picked her up and carried her to her bed where he laid her down. He then lay beside her and spent the night there.

"Uhhh" Reyna moaned as she finally held grasp of reality again and pushed herself up to sit up.

Percy gazed at her naked sitting form appraisingly. He had woken a few moments ago, and gotten dressed and cleaned. He observed her for a few moments then spoke. Her beautiful breasts with their light brown nipples hung firm on her body.

"Now listen slut, from now on there are some rules you must follow. In my presence, you can wear nothing more than the barest of your underwear."

"Of course, Master" she said.

"And henceforth you will wear nothing more than a toga for any Senate meeting. No bra, no panties, nothing. I don't care how strong the wind is, this is my command"

"Oh, and as part of your punishment for your earlier disobedience" he added, smirking, "You will flash Terminus, whenever you pass him."

Reyna shivered at that thought but happy that her master was showing her the error of her ways, she only nodded politely.

"Other than that, you will continue living here normally till my palace is made. I will inform you when it is complete. Then, you will shift to your room in my palace with all the other sluts I'll have by then. Your room will be connected to this cottage magically, allowing you to continue your duties as Praetor.

Reyna nodded understandingly.

"I will be taking my leave now, slut"

" Of course, Master.. Thank you for taking care of me. I'll be waiting for your message."

And then giving a final grope to her boob. He flushed away.

His palace wasn't ready yet, so he decided to go to Olympus and roam.

However as soon as he landed in Olympus, the air shimmered in front of him.

"My Lord! ", gasped Annabeth through the Iris message.

"Annabeth" he said as he looked at his first slut. She looked just as delicious as she had when he had left her.

"Master! It is done! Lord Poseidon has agreed to lend his full aid to us, although he is quite curious as to what his gift shall be..! Your palace is being built on the Long Island coast, just a few miles down from Camp Half Blood. It will be ready within the next few hours!" She said, smiling.

"Oh?" He asked, surprised, "You have done well, slut! Very well! Head into the palace once it's ready, and await my arrival inside! I shall give you a reward to. Your Master always rewards his sluts for their good work!"

"Thank you, Master!" She squealed, beaming.

"Now go! I shall see you later.." He said waving his hand through the mist, cutting off the connection."

Hmm. Now for his father's gift...

His eyes lit up with an idea, and he headed to the Olympian library.

There was a certain Wisdom Goddess for him to tame.

**Chapter 4 - Smart Ass**

The Olympian Library is a thing of beauty. It is an enormous library filled to the brim with books and scrolls on all subjects from different eras and time periods. It has hundreds of thousands of rows of bookshelves, along with numerous benches and desks and couches at periodic intervals. An added part to its charm is that the library is self-updating. It has only the best and most important works of the years automatically placed on its shelves. It is a matter of sadness that so few Gods or Goddesses ever visited the library. However, there is one frequenter, one who has visited the library every day without fail.

Lady Athena was sitting in a chair hunched over a table, completely immersed in the book in front of her. Right now, she was in the form of a 25-year-old lady and was wearing a white sleeveless dress that went over her left shoulder but was shoulderless on the other side. It was held together by an owl shaped pin that helped it cover her curvaceous body.

Ever since the day she sprang forth from Zeus's head, she has always had a lust for knowledge. She was always reading books and absorbing information in an attempt to satiate her lust for it.

Currently, she was reading a thesis that one of her older children had published. It was quite remarkable actually. She was so completely immersed in her book that she failed to notice the immortal presence that slipped into the library, until it was right behind her.

"Perseus!" Athena exclaimed as she stood up to regard the handsome young God standing in front her, "What brings you to the Library?" she asked, surprised to find him here.

"Lady Athena" Percy said smoothly, his face betraying nothing, as he tilted his head in greeting. "I have some… business.. with you"

Percy knew he'd have to be careful with her. His powers were still maturing and catching a goddess as powerful as Athena would be exceedingly difficult. He'd have to surprise her.

"Oh? And what business would that be?" Athena asked, her cold grey eyes gazing at him analytically.

It had only been a few days since Percy had become a God. He has changed much in that time. He has become stronger and more confident, and yet, fortunately for him, he has not developed an oversized ego. He knew, that this next conquest of his, would be tough and that this will be his first and only shot at it.

Percy was no fool, he understood that Athena was an Olympian Goddess and while he may not like her and he may have plans concerning her, even he had to admit she was powerful. And if this attempt of his failed, God or not, immortal or not, He. Would. Be. Dead.

Gradually using his powers would not work on a goddess as powerful as Athena. She would realize something was different and she was smart enough to recognize what it was. Then all Hades would break loose. So Percy felt that the best way to accomplish his mission was to strike hard and fast. To gain the advantage over Athena, he would have to strike while her guard was down. Then he'd restrain and play with her until she submitted.

So, without further delay, he whispered, "this", as he completely let go of his powers and unleashed his powerful aura.

His aura slammed into Athena hard. It was a visible shade of dark purple that enveloped Athena's body as part of the aura started thrusting in and out of Athena virgin pussy.

Gasping in shock, "AHHHH!... PER…PERSEUS… ST…STOP! M…MY…MY FA…FATHER… WE…WILL…WILL MAKE… YO…YO…YOU FADE… FOR THIS! " screamed Athena, barely managing to speak coherently. Athena finally grasped Percy's intentions, as she fell to her knees as her body spasmed from pleasure she had never felt before, while her hands clutched her waist and now wet pussy, in a feeble attempt to stabilize herself. She closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on her powers, so she could stop the strange and foreign hunger she was feeling.

As a virgin goddess, Athena was a complete stranger to the sensations that are now coursing through her. She has never experienced anything like them. For the first time in her long existence, Athena did not know what to do! And everyone knew that she _hated _not knowing something.

Percy was starting to sweat from the effort, he could feel her continually battling his will. Fortunately for Percy, Athena was close enough to where he needed her to be, as he knew he just had mere minutes before she broke free of his hold. With a last burst of concentration, he summoned a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs that were chained to the wall.

When they appeared he quickly he snapped one around Athena's right wrist and then the other around her left one, effectively chaining her to the wall. The wall was unbreakable as with most of the library's items. She didn't even notice she had been chained, as her face was scrunched in concentration as she tried to break through Percy's aura.

Finally, Percy stopped. He withdrew his aura into him, and fell to his knees in exhaustion. His breathing was heavy, but he gathered himself, and looked up at the goddess before him, finally able to appreciate her beautiful form.

Athena was on her feet but kind of dangling from the wall a bit, from where her hands were chained above her head. She was regaining her bearings from the shock just moments ago and had yet to realize her precarious position. Ironically, she was a brunette, as opposed to her daughter who was a blonde, but Athena definitely had a figure that could only belong to a goddess.

Her body was covered in sweat, as she breathed heavily her chest contracted, displaying her huge heaving titties captured, in a pale blue bra beneath her now transparent dress as she did so. Her matching panties were also visible, and so was her camel toe.

She got her feet up shakily, her eyes snapping open, a furious grey color as she jerked forward, as if to claw Perseus, only to be pulled back against the wall.

"Ow" she yelped, as she banged into the wall behind her, a hand trying to rub the back of her head involuntarily, to soothe the light ache only to realize that she was unable to do so. She gazed up at her hands disbelievingly, realizing for the first time in her life that she had been captured.

"Let me go Perseus!" Athena demanded furiously.

"Athena, calm down. There's no need to be angry." Percy replied a calmly.

"I'm restrained against a wall and practically naked and you insolent sea spawn ask me to _calm down_!? Are you out OF YOUR MI— Ughh Gahh" Athena bellowed, only to be muffled in the end, as Percy snapped his fingers and a ball gag appeared in Athena's mouth.

"As I was saying before you oh so rudely interrupted me. I swear on the River Styx not touch you in any way, unless you beg for it." Percy smiled and swore, as thunder roared sealing the oath. "Now if I take this off do you swear to be more civil?"

Athena stood with a look of confusion for a moment before saying "hmm mhmmm." (Percy understood what she said) Thunder roared sealing her oath.

Percy snapped his fingers once again and the gag disappeared.

"Are you going to let me go?" Athena asked apprehensively.

"No. At least not yet anyways." Percy replied.

'Why? You cannot touch me; you swore an oath." Athena hissed.

"That I did, however if you remember I said I would touch you, if you begged me to." Percy said with a sadistic smirk.

"I will never beg you to touch me sea spawn!" Spat Athena, her head still high.

"Oh Athena, _never _say never. After all that's what your gorgeous daughter said before she practically begged me to fuck her brains out." Said a sarcastic Percy.

"You didn't, you wouldn't just take Annabeth like that." Athena said in disbelief.

"I took her alright. I took her in every position I could think of. In her mouth, her pussy, and her ass, gods she was so tight. Plus, there's a chance she will bare me my first demigod." Percy responded.

"How dare you!" Said a seething Athena.

"How dare I? How dare I? How about how dare you Athena? I know it was you that caused Annabeth to break up with me! Don't bother trying to lie about it, I know everything!" Bellowed Percy angrily, his aura again flashing about him.

"I…I…" Athena started to say.

"Don't. It's over. Besides, you'll be joining her soon enough as one of my sluts.. Now let's play this game and see what's going to happen" Percy said to Athena

"Slut? What in Hades' name do you mean! And Play a game? What do you mean play a game?" Athena asked

"Surely as the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy you know there is more than one way to get what you want? To try and get what I want we will play a game. If you beg me to fuck you into unconsciousness I win, if not, I lose and get sent to Tartarus by your father." Explained Percy

"Like I would every beg you." Athena snapped snidely, still feebly tugging at her manacles.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with the game." Replied Percy.

"Very well then, what are the rules to this game?" Athena inquired somewhat curiously.

"It's simple, I will ask you a series of questions, and at times I may ask you to do things such as close your eyes. Comply and answer truthfully and we should be done soon." Responded Percy

"I swear to comply and answer truthfully." Athena swore, "now can we get this over with?"

"Yes, we can." Percy stated as he snapped his fingers once and her clothes vanished.

"What are you doing!" Screamed Athena frantically, as she hung there, for the first time completely naked in front of a man. Her huge tits wobbled around, as she tried to thrash and pulled at her restrains, but stayed firm and high. Her nipples were hard and a dark shade of pink. Her nether lips were a light pink and extremely moist from Percy's earlier ministrations.

Then he clicked his fingers, and in a flash he was naked too.

"Nothing." Replied Percy calmly, though his eyes conveyed his lust and he licked his lips as he saw her virgin cunt. "I am just putting us on equal footing. You're naked and now I'm naked neither of us has the advantage of clothes."

"P…pu…put…yo…your clothes…be…back on and give me m..mine."a blushing and stuttering Athena tried to command, as she closed her eyes and crossed her legs, trying to cover her womanhood. But crossing only led to rubbing, and in turn she felt herself get even more wet.

"No this must be fair" Perc stated "now open your eyes."

"N…no" Athena squeaked out, still blushing.

"Athena, I said, open your eyes. Have you never seen a naked man before? Have you never seen a dick before Athena?" Percy questioned

Once again Athena's face turned bright red as she said "o…of…cour…course I have."

"I'm not talking about in a book Athena. I'm talking about in person. You and a man both naked. His dick erect and throbbing to make its way into your wet, hot, and tight, pussy to make it feel the way only it can." Percy whispered seductively.

Athena kept her eyes shut tightly as she listened to Percy talk. And no Athena had never personally seen a male naked just what she had seen and read in medical books. "N…n…no" Athena whimpered out.

"Athena, remember the rules of the game. Open your eyes." Percy instructed, now a bit more coldly.

Swallowing hard, Athena's eyes start to flutter open as she looks at the naked form of Percy Jackson. Even though she was a virgin goddess and had never seen a naked male before Athena had to admit Percy's naked form was pleasing in many aspects.

"See it wasn't that difficult was it?" questioned Percy, a small smile dancing on his lips, "now I want you to look at my dick."

"Wh…why?" Athena questioned as she couldn't help but be a little interested in what Percy's dick looked like.

"I want you to see what you've been missing all this time." Percy replied with a smile

Slowly Athena eyes started to roam down Percy's body. She gulped as she marveled at his chest and rock hard abs. Taking a moment to try and compose herself, Athena finally looked at Percy's dick and was shocked stupid at the sight of his massive 12 inch slab of meat. She stood there her mouth opening and shutting like a fish as her face turned red once again. Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter.

"Like what you see?" Percy asked

Athena started to nod but quickly shook her head no. "O..of c..course n..not! H…ho…how do…does that…thing even fit into…a woman?" Athena inquired, her eyes mesmerized by his cock.

At this Percy walked up next to Athena and lowering his voice to a whisper asked "do you want me to show you or tell you?", his breath hot against her ear, making her shiver.

"Sh…sho…tell! Tell me!" Athena said, biting her red lips.

"Are you sure?" Percy whispered hotly into her ear

Athena nodded as she tried to concentrate on restraining these feeling she was having. It was difficult, it was bringing her pleasures she had never felt before.

"Alright, close your eyes." Percy instructed.

Athena closed her eyes but not before getting one last look at Percy's cock.

"Listen carefully" Percy said as he activated a small part of his aura. He had just discovered this power of his. It was something he called _lust speech_. He could increase someone's lust exponentially by talking dirty to them.

Athena nodded as she licked her lips and unintentionally started to rub her thighs together.

Percy just smiled as he flared his aura and he said "To begin I would get you so hot and so wet..." His breath tickled her cheek as he leaned close to her."Then I would kiss you deeply and gently but firmly. My hands would trail down and cup your firm tits. One hand would massage them, slowly, sensually, as the other tugged at your nipples" She shuddered as she felt her nipples become painfully hard at the thought. "I would kiss my way down to your collarbone " She could feel his breath going down her body,as she turned and twisted her head and moaned. " Till then, my other hand would slowly makes its way to your tight, tight, wet pussy and stop just above it, to play with your hard clit, rubbing it, slowly, but firmly just as I'd bite you lightly, marking you as mine. This will be your first orgasm."

Athena was sweating profusely as she could actually see and feel what Percy was describing. The foreign but pleasurable feeling was building up in her core, until it felt like Percy had actually pinched her clit while biting her neck causing her to orgasm. Athena felt her body shudder from the pleasure as her juices ran down her leg.

"And then" Percy said "I make my way to your two beautiful breasts. I kiss and lick one while still messaging the other. I then grab your hard and welcoming nipple in my mouth and begin to suck on it, tugging at it lightly and biting it softly, while playing with it with my tongue. I then, switch to your other tit, doing the same with it as I finally position my other hand just outside our lower lips. I then take a finger and run it from the base of your pussy to the top, tracing it. This will set your nerves on fire."

As Percy said this, Athena bucked her hips, as the nerves in her pussy did indeed feel like they were on fire. Leaving Athena breathing heavily with her chest heaving. Drops of sweats ran down the valley between her breasts.

"Mumus…must…ho…hold…hold on." Athena panted in her mind.

"Now I take that finger and start to slowly slip it inside you." Percy said seductively "I thrust it in and out of your tight pussy where it barely fits, as I continue sucking your sweaty, heaving boobs. Your hips buck up to meet my finger every time it enters you, I add another finger to increase your pleasure and help stretch you out more for later. You moan louder and longer as you feel that now familiar buildup in your core, your wrench your head back screaming in pleasure as your second orgasm hits."

Athena threw her head back once again and began to scream in pleasure. The feeling from her second orgasm was even more intense than the first. She could handle this no more. Her nipples craved for attention, her loins burned with need. Breathing heavily, she gasped out "Fuck me! Please Percy fuck me!"

'I'm sorry Athena you know the…" Percy was saying before

"I beg you! Fuck me unconscious please! PLEASE! I beg of you!" Athena screamed, delirious with need, her mind lost in the heat of lust.

Snapping his fingers Athena was released from her bonds and fell into Percy's arms. Cupping her by her ass, Percy carried Athena over to one of the many tables in the library and roughly lay her down on it.

Her grey eyes were a stormy haze as they looked at him with that sexy look. She looked so sexy, as she lay there on the table, her breasts heaving, biting her lip cutely. Still breathing heavily from before, Athena muttered out "Please hurry, please! I need you."

Percy stood over Athena's prone body as he positioned his mouth at the base of Athena's pussy as he slowly started to lick it. Her juices were sweet and quite delicious. He skillfully rubbed her clit with his nose, as his tongue lapped up her juice. She moaned in delight. He headed upwards, all the time licking and sucking.

Athena gasped in pleasure as Percy continues is ascent to her clit. Once he reached her clit Percy flicked it with his tongue and sucked on it for a few minutes, each action bringing Athena even more pleasure. Percy just smiled as he lightly nibbled on her clit which made her body spasm in pleasure as she orgasmed.

"YES! YES! BY CHAOS YES!" Athena yelled in pleasure, her body slightly trembling with delight.

Percy just smiled as he spread Athena's legs and held them high in the air. He positioned his dick at her entrance waiting for her to come down off of her pleasure high.

"In…incre…incredible." Athena said breathlessly, still dazed.

Percy rubbed the tip of his cock on Athena's wet pussy causing a new set of shivers to run through her body. Percy slowly started to push his cock in her but was surprised at how tight Athena's pussy actually was. "By the gods, I knew your pussy would be tight but this… this is amazing." Exclaimed Percy.

While Percy was busy exclaiming the virtues of Athena's tight pussy, Athena was feeling something she was unprepared for. "Fuck! It's so big! By chaos it's splitting me in half!" Athena cried out, with just his bulbous head in her.

Slowly Percy continued to push until he reached her hymen. Percy waited a moment so Athena could adjust to his cock. He may not like her, but he still wasn't cruel. Once he was sure she was ready Percy pulled back and made a small thrust inside her.

Athena was caught between The Isle of the Blest and Tartarus. Percy's dick was so big it filled every inch of her pussy which hit every spot needed for a successful orgasm, unfortunately the fact it was so big made it feel like he was splitting her pussy in half. Moans of "Oh! Ohhhh!Yes Yes!" and "Fuck! It's too big" were screamed out.

Percy started to increase the speed of his short thrust and finally went for the big one and thrust straight through her hymen.

"FUCK!" Athena screamed, and a small stream of ichor flew out of her. But she recovered from the pain quite easily.

At this Percy was ready to fuck. No more slowing down. He pulled out until only his tip remained inside of Athena and with a powerful thrust started showing the ex-virgin what is was like to get fucked.

With her legs firmly in Percy's grasp, her fingernails digging into the table and her pussy being pounded by his beautiful monster cock Athena started to scream in pleasure and didn't stop.

Percy's dick was so big, Athena felt like she was having an orgasm just as he thrust in and pulled out. Her hair was in utter disarray due to the sweat and from her throwing her head around and bucking up and down.

"Do you like this Athena?" Percy asked as he thrust into her. Her pussy was the best he had ever fucked. It was easily the tightest and the hottest.

"Ye…ye…yes! Mo…mo…more!" Athena stuttered out, her voice completely broken.

Percy slowed down a little. "Beg me, SCREAM for me if you want it hard! Tell me what you are!."

Athena was too deep into pleasure. She was crazed with lust and desperation. Her renowned pride was no more. She screamed "PLEASE! Please Fuck ME! FUCK YOUR SLUTTY GODDESS! FUCK ME LIKE YOU FUCKED MY WHORE DAUGHTER! FUCK ME!"

Until this point Percy had not fully sheathed himself in Athena, so at her request he shouted, "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE MY SLUT AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER IT!" and fully sheathed himself in Athena, easily entering her womb. "BY THE GODS YES! YES, FUCK ME HARDER!" Athena yelled, her head spinning.

And Percy did. He started ramming into her hard. The table shook beneath them, as he pounded into Athena's sopping wet canal, as she lay completely overtaken by pleasure. Suddenly her eyes rolled up and she spasmed, her already impossibly tight pussy, clenching further on his monster.

"Athena! I…uuuhhh… cumming!" Percy exclaimed as he slammed back into her and leaned over her, grabbing her tits roughly, pulling at them. He shot his load into Athena's womb, completely painting her insides white. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Athena as she felt his warm seed coat her insides, causing her to cum too. There was a flash of magic, as her fate changed forever but neither of them registered it.

Percy lay her legs on the table as he took himself out of Athena. Percy was proud of the scene before him.

A sexy, sweaty, and thoroughly fucked Goddess of Wisdom lay on the table before him, with his cum dripping out of her. Percy leaned forward and kissed her belly button and made his way towards her breast.

"Athena? Are you ready for another round?" Percy asked

Athena just lay on the table with a glazed over look in her eyes and could just barely shake her head that she was not ready.

"Too bad. I told you I would fuck you into an unconscious state." Percy said reminding Athena of their earlier conversation

Percy flipped her over and moved her so that her legs were now touching the floor. Her bruised breasts pressed into the cold wood of the table. "N…n…no…" Athena begged, trying to turn her head around, "No…mo…more! Please!"

As Athena was begging Percy to stop, he spread her legs once more and grabbed her ass, lifting her cheeks apart. Ignoring Athena's pleas Percy slammed his cock into her still wet and sore pussy.

"Ahhhhhhh" the Goddess wailed again.

As his cock entered her once again Athena felt a familiar but somehow different sensation as she started screaming once again.

"You like this Athena? It's called doggy style, and bits perfect for you. Do you know why?" Percy asked as his pleasure increased hearing Athena scream again. Leaning forward, he came up to her ear and lightly bit her earlobe.

"Because you're my _bitch_"

With that he came back up and with renewed effort slammed into her cunt.

"YES! YES PERCY! FUCK YOUR BITCH HARDER!"

Soon Percy let her ass cheeks go and reached up and grabbed her hair with one hand. Percy then pulled back on it slightly as he continued fucking Athena, causing her to arch her back, as her head was pulled back. With his other hand, he started spanking her ass.

WHAP.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the Wisdom Goddess screamed as Percy spanked her perfect ass.

In the future Athena will look back on this and wonder how she was so thoroughly dominated, but at the moment she didn't care as she was hit with another body wracking orgasm. Percy smiled as he could feel her juices run down his cock and onto his legs.

"Pe…Percy…pl…pla…play with…m…my…titties! Please!." Athena gasped.

Percy released her hair and stood her up as he reached around and took a breast in each hand. As Percy began to message her breast he was able to increase the speed of his thrusting.

Percy knew he was getting ready to cum again so he slammed back into Athena's womb rendering Athena almost catatonic. Her eyes crossed and her body started shaking. She then squirts her juices all over him. She went limp in his arms as he fired rope after rope of cum into womb. Finally finishing Percy placed Athena back on the table only to find that she was indeed unconscious.

"Damn I didn't really think I could do it." Percy said as he flashed some clothes on.

He looked around at the mess he had created. Books and scrolls littered the floor, where he had cast them aside from the table. Their juices were everywhere, some was on the wall, where Athena had been restrained earlier, there was a lot of it on the table, and finally there was a big puddle of Athena's and his cum, on the floor by the table, where it had dripped down from her pussy.

Then his eyes fell onto the main attraction. Athena lay on the table, unconscious. Her legs were spread and gave a great view of her now gaping pussy, as his cum still leaked out of it.

After a few minutes, he snapped his fingers again, bringing Athena back to consciousness with a faint moan.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Percy said, as he lightly tapped her cheek.

"Ugh" she said, opening her eyes, feeling the soreness in her body. Slowly. pushing herself up, she sat at the edge of the table.

When Percy felt that she was finally conscious enough to understand him, he started talking,

"You are now a part of my harem" he told her straight up, as she could only nod happily, the magic finally taking effect. "You are my slut and I am your Master. You will obey me completely. If I tell you to do anything, you WILL do it. Even if I ask you to go to an Olympian council, completely naked, you will. If I ask you to go ask your Daddy Zeus to fuck you, you will. Do you understand?" he asked, a tad harshly.

"Yes Master" The Wisdom Goddess said, smiling.

"Good!" Percy smiled, reaching out and ruffling her hair, causing her smile to widen.

"Don't worry, you may continue your responsibilities as an Olympian Goddess, but from now on you will stay in my palace at night and for this purpose, your current palace will be magically connected to your room in mine."

"I would love to, Master" replied Athena.

"Now, you have become a good girl now, but before this you were very bad to your Master. For this, you need to be punished."

"Of course, Master" she said, looking down at the ground ashamed.

"For one day, I shall lend you out to my Father, and you must answer to him as you would to me. He has been very kind to me. And you will be his gift from me."

"Yes Master, anything for you" she said, smiling at her chance at redemption for her bad deeds.

"Well then get up now, I'll get you ready for him and then flash you to his palace, for him"

Athena got up and stood before Percy. Her entire crotch was cum coated.

First of all, Percy snapped his fingers and got rid of all of that. Then, simply flashed her previous bra and panties onto her, only, he reduced the bras size, so her already huge breasts popped out further,and changed the panty to a thong.

Finally, he again snapped his fingers, and a silver ribbon appeared around her midsection.

"Perfect" he thought, pleased as he looked at her. His dad would love his wrapped up present.

"Now come on, come close" he said, before kissing her lips lightly and giving her barely covered ass a last spank.

And then they flashed off to Poseidon's throne room, in the city of Atlantis.

**Chapter 5 - Camp Half Blood**

Drew

Atlantis

Percy flashed into his father's throne room with something covered by a sheet. Percy looked towards his father's throne to find his father sitting upon it deep in thought.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy, my boy! What brings you here?" Poseidon questioned, getting up.

"I brought you your gift." Percy replied, "for your help with my palace.. "

Poseidon hugged his son as he said "a gift is not necessary, but it is much appreciated. I take it that this" Poseidon pointed towards the covered object "is my gift?

"Yes. I believe it is something you have always wanted." Percy said grinning.

"Percy, I am a god there is not much I want now that you are a god too." Poseidon replied

"Oh once you see it you will agree you have wanted this for a long time." Percy responded

Poseidon had a look of wonder on his at what this gift could possibly be "can I open it?"

"It's your gift so yeah. Oh but before you do there is one thing about this gift, you only have it for one day." Percy stated.

"One day" Poseidon said in confusion.

"Yeah but it will be a day you will never forget." Teased Percy

Poseidon with a look of confusion approached the sheet covered object and pulled it off to reveal Athena in her skimpy tight blue bra and thong, looking delighted at finally being uncovered. "P…Per…Percy what… the fuck is…this?" Poseidon stuttered, retreating towards his throne in shock.

"This…this is your gift. You get to use Athena anyway you want to for the next 24 hours." Replied a smiling Percy.

"Ho…how…did you …do this? She…she's a maiden goddess." Stammered Poseidon, as he sat down, feeling too surprised and slightly light headed to stand.

"Well, she was a maiden goddess, that stopped being a fact about 30 minutes ago and as for how I did it, Well let's just she is now my bitch and she will do whatever I say, won't you Athena?" Percy questioned, pulling his slut to himself against his body and cupping her ass.

"Yes master" Athena said in servitude with a small smile.

Poseidon was stunned at this. Athena calling his son master. Poseidon always knew Percy was special but this…this even more than he ever dared hoped for.

"So…she will let me do whatever I want to her?" Poseidon questioned, still shocked.

Percy nodded as he said "slave what are your orders!"

"To please my master and my master has ordered me to pleasure Lord Poseidon in any way I can." Athena responded

At this Poseidon, finally over his shock, started wishing him "thank you" over and over again, his eyes a dark green thinking of what all he'd do to her.

"I know how much you've wanted this since the whole Athens thing, so here you go enjoy. I will be back tomorrow to pick her up" Percy said as he flashed out of the throne room, making a loud SMACK as he slapped Athena's ass a last time.

"Come slut, sit on my lap, there are some activities we need to take care of" said a smiling Poseidon, a slightly dark smile on his face as he patted his lap, beckoning her to come forth and sit on it.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon" Athena replied as she started to walk forward. But before she made the first few steps towards him, she heard "Stop!". She looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Not like that" he said. His eyes had a sadistic glint in them, as he looked down at his millennia old enemy, standing next to naked in front of him, and he sneered.

"Bitches like you don't deserve to walk! _Crawl_!".

And she fell to her hands and knees, crawling towards him, his pet for the day.

However, unbeknownst to Poseidon someone was watching with great interest as their eyes followed what was going on inside.

Camp Half-Blood

After giving my father his gift I decided to go to Camp Half-Blood for a little S&D. Athena will be busy for the next day so I need to find another member for my harem Percy thought to himself.

Once I arrived at camp I realized it was lunch time. Which was actually a good thing since all of the camp females would be gathered in one place. So I made my way over to the dining pavilion to decide who would be next. As I walked a large number of demigods greeted me with a "Hey Percy", or "Percy your back." Which was fine with me since most of us are friends.

When suddenly a mean a cruel sounding voice broke thought "what are you doing back here Percy? Couldn't make it on Olympus?" I looked around to see that it was Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. Drew was one of the biggest sluts of Camp Half Blood. She had always hated Percy because she could never get him to herself, as at first he was with Annabeth and now, a god, so unattainable to her, she thought.

"That's Lord Perseus to you Drew!" Percy hissed.

"Why! The others get to call you Percy." Drew snapped. Her hands were on her hips, as she huffed. She was wearing a tight CHB T-shirt and one of those mini jeans shorts that reached halfway down her thighs and both only enhanced her already voluptuous curves, as a daughter of Aphrodite. She was Asian and had warm brown eyes with dark hair in ringlets. She had eyeliner on that gave her an enhanced "Fuck me now" look.

"Because bitch, they are my friends and you are not. If you're lucky I might be your master one day." Percy growled, looking her up and down.

"Master…master?" Drew scoffed "like you could be a master to anyone. How you became the god of lust and sexual dominance is beyond me. You probably don't even know how to fuck a girl properly."

"I'll hav…" Percy started to say but was interrupted

"Before you say it that whore Annabeth doesn't count. She wouldn't know a good fuck if it…well fucked her." Drew snapped.

By now, the entire camp had gathered around, as they saw a demigod they disliked challenge their hero turned God.

At this Percy approached Drew and flared his aura just enough that Drew started getting horny. "I can do things to you that would ruin you for any other man. Once I'm through with you, you'll follow me around like a little lost puppy wanting me to keep fucking you again and again in all your holes. Be it your mouth, your pussy, your ass ." Percy said, his voice slowly lowering to a whisper, as he slowly strengthened his aura, as Drew's brow started sweating and her pussy getting wet.

"Enough Percy!" yelled out a familiar voice. Percy turned to see that it was Chiron.

Percy instantly released his hold on Drew and bowed before Chiron and said "my apologies Chiron. I should not have acted out in anger, these powers are still new to me and it is difficult at times to control my emotions."

"I understand Percy, please do try to restrain yourself in the future, and Drew you are fortunate that Percy is so understanding. If it had been any other god you would have been incinerated. Now go and clean yourself up." Ordered Chiron.

Drew gulped as she walked by Percy, no longer so confident, seeing a glint in his eyes that she didn't like. Drew went back to her cabin to get some fresh clothes and then made her way to the showers.

Percy just smiled as he could see Drew enter the showers in his mind. When Percy used his aura on Drew he marked her with his aura. So no matter where Drew is in camp, Percy could find her. "She'll be in the shower. Perfect" Percy thought to himself, chuckling at his fortune.

Percy mentally summoned Annabeth to his side.

"Yes master?" Annabeth, happy her master had finally called her, said with her head lowered. She was still wearing her schoolgirl outfit and all the boys and some girls of the Camp couldn't help but stare at her boobs and ass as she suddenly appeared( his bond to his sluts allowed him to summon them at any time, anywhere). He could spot some hard cocks already, around the camp.

"Annabeth, I want you to gather a group of campers, mostly females around the girls showers. I want them to see what happens when someone disrespects me or my sluts." Percy ordered

"Yes master it will be done." Annabeth said smiling as she ran off, her ass bouncing, to complete her mission.

After a few moments Percy began to smile. He could sense Drew enter his domain of lust. There was a reason Percy flared his Aura on Drew. His aura knew what would make her horny and lustful and even though Percy stopped flaring his aura the effects remained. So Drew is now in the shower remembering the feeling she had when Percy flared his aura. Percy can see in his mind Drew playing with her tits as the hot water runs down her body while her other hand is flicking her clit as she moans in pleasure. Percy's smile grows as he sees Drew hand start to run along the lips of her pussy, quietly moaning his name. At this Percy disappears in a burst of purple and appears in the shower with Drew, removing his clothes along the way.

Percy appears in the shower smiling as he heard Drew moaning. Percy quickly moved towards the sounds of pleasure as Drew pinched her soapy nipple that capped her E-cup tits. Percy knew Drew had a large chest but did not think that her tits were _this _big. What Percy really liked was Drew's large pink areolas and her extremely hard nipples.

Percy flared his aura a little which caused Drew to put her hand on the wall of the shower as she quickly inserted two fingers into her hairless pussy and started thrusting vigorously. She still hadn't noticed him. Drew's moans quickly turned to screams of pleasure as in her mind Percy was fucking her hard.

Before she could register what was happening, he used his powers over water to push her against the shower wall and held her there, water forcing her hands up high and her legs wide open in front of him.

"What the Fu— Nghh" she attempted to say before her mouth opened wide in surprise as she felt something slam into her slightly loose cunt.

Percy using his demigod powers from Poseidon, Gathered some water, he shaped like a dick, making it semi hard and made it swirl like a vortex. He then had it push itself into her quim . Once it entered her, Drew screamed as she experienced an orgasm like she has never had before. An equivalent of 10 inches of hard cock meat, had entered her in one go. Once the orgasm subsided, Drew was panting, dangling from her watery restraints, trying to catch her breath when Percy made his presence known.

"How was that, you slut? Still think I don't know how to fuck a girl, you little bitch?" he asked,

Drew looks up from her spot on the wall.

"_Jackson_? This was _you_?! Let me go this instant or I'll tell Chiron— " but before she could continue, her mouth dropped open again, this time as her eyes finally fell onto his cock.

As a daughter of Aphrodite, Drew knew a good cock when she saw one and Percy's cock was _great. _Her mouth dropped open, at its size. It was humongous! Easily bigger than her enormous dildo back in her cabin. The slutty Asian couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation as her mind ran off, thinking of all it could do to her.

Before she could say anything further, Percy clamped his hand on her chin, and forced her to look up into his eyes.

"Listen here slut. I'm gonna fuck you in all your holes. I'm gonna show you what happens to little bitches like you that insult me or anything that belongs to me. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to feel your ass. You're never going to tease anyone again once I'm done with you. You'll embrace your inner slut and fuck whoever asks you for it." he said, painfully pulling her boobs as he did so.

Then suddenly, he let her water restrains drop, causing her to yelp "Ow" as she fell down onto the slippery shower floor.

Again, before she could speak out, Percy grabbed her head and _slammed_ his cock into her throat, and pulled her head down till her nose nuzzled his crotch.

"Nghh Gahh Ackkk Gahhh!" choked Drew, her eyes wide in surprise, spittle and drool running out of her mouth as she slapped his strong tree trunk like thighs, trying to push herself away, completely unprepared for this sort of treatment. He was so deep, he could make out the outline of his cock in her throat.

Her face was completely red, her nerves were starting to bulge in her forehead, when Percy pulled his length out, allowing her to make a sharp intake of breath.

"Perc-" she started, only to be stopped as he once again slammed into her mouth. This time though she was ready, and using all her skill as a daughter of the Love Goddess and resident slut of Camp half blood, she readily deepthroated him, looking up into his eyes from her spot at his feet, completely naked and wet. She reached beneath her to finger herself, three fingers easily inserting themselves into her abused cunt. She swirled her tongue around his tool, bobbing her head back and forth to a soundless beat as she stuffed her fingers into herself. Drool leaked out of her mouth, raining onto her boobs, dripping down their valley as it mingled with the shower water.

Percy continued slamming into her with vigour, her mouth was warm and tongue talented from practice. She was a slut. He would make her his. He would destroy her.

He saw as she started fingering herself, finally accepting her position and grinned.

"That's it slut, that's it.. You love this don't you? Of course you do, sluts like you _love _choking on cock."

Then he pulled her hair, pulling her off his cock, and pulled her to her feet. "Ahhhhhhh" she moaned, her tiny eyes, narrow slits from fucking herself.

He saw his slut, her face had his precum on it and was red from deepthroating. Her hair was a mess from bobbing and his rough tugging. Her breasts were huge and jiggled as she continued to frig herself. They were irresistible, covered in her drool and spit and still semi lathered in soap. Her legs were long and her knees slightly bruised. Her pussy currently had four of her fingers pumping in and out of her.

Coming to a decision, he pushed Drew against the wall and held her there, holding her hands behind her, her cheek pressing into the cold wet stone wall. He reached below and spread her fleshy ass cheeks, slapping them hard as he did so.

"Ohhhhhh" moaned Drew, her eyes closed as she orgasmed once again from his rough treatment.

Percy positioned his cock in line with her rosebud. Then without warning, he pushed.

"OWWW! NOT THERE! IT'S TOO BIG! TAKE IT OUTTTT!" Screamed Drew, feeling as though she were splitting in half, as she felt him enter her ass. She had only had anal once before and that cock was a meager 4 inches. She fought against his hold, her fists beating but finally stopped as the pain started to lower.

And then started the pleasure. She felt a tremor go through her as she orgasmed again. Her juices ran down her tan legs and mixed with the shower water below.

"AHHH! YESSS! FUCK MY SLUTTY ASS! POUND ME HARD!" She shouted, her eyes rolling back as he started thrusting.

Percy was halfway in her. Her ass felt like heaven. It was tight and hugged and squeezed his cock. He was having difficulty going in further, it was so tight. He had just started thrusting when he felt her still, as she threw her head back with a loud moan, cumming again.

"Yessss, good sluts love to be fucked in the ass. From now on you will refer to me as Master, do you get that?" he hissed, as he loudly smacked the ass in front of him.

"Yes Master!' in toned Drew, her black curls bouncing as she took her pounding, her eyes were closed, "Ahhhhhhh!" the slutty demigoddess moaned as she felt her body tighten as another orgasm rippled through her.

Percy continued pounding Drew's ass. He reached around her and hugging her at her thin waist, he started poking into her used cunt.

A finger. Two. Three, he added in her, causing her screams to rock the entire structure."Ahhhhhhh!" she continued to scream, her voice slightly hoarse from its continual use. Her body spasmed as it was filled more than it ever had been before, with a monster of a cock in her ass and three fingers in her pussy. Black spots started dancing in and out of her vision as she found herself in a state of euphoria, pleasure clouding her mind.

She shook and trembled as she felt his cock pulse in her. "YES MASTER! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR SEED! COAT MY INSIDES WHITES! I'VE BEEN NAUGHTY! TEACH ME MY LESSON!" She screamed, squeezing shower already tight sphincter as she did so.

Grinning, Percy grabbed her hair and yanked, making her yelp in pain, as he continued to pound in her ass, finally loosening from his thorough pounding.

He could feel some people entering the showers. Ignoring that at the moment, he concentrated on the slutty bitch he was pounding raw as he felt his cock head swell.

Finally, he let out a roar as he slammed his cock deep into her ass and came. He felt his bitch slump as she lost consciousness. He blasted a few strings deep in her before pulling out. He grasped the unconscious demigod's head and started skull fucking her, ignoring the fact that she was unconscious. He let loose his last few jets straight into her throat. She was nothing more than a rag doll now, and she fell still unconscious, an undignified heap on the wet shower floor, when he let go.

"Holy Shit!"

"Did you see that!"

"That was so hot!"

"She looks dead! Glad someone showed the slut her place!"

"He came so much! His cock is so big!"

"It looks so yummy!"

"Master" Annabeth said, stepping forward into the shower.

Percy turned around. Annabeth was already naked, following her rule of stripping in his presence.

"Do me a favor and clean up my pet, would you slut?" he asked her, smiling at his obedient personal slut.

"As you wish, Lord Perseus" she said, happy to follow his orders. But instead of washing Drew in the shower, she got down beside her and started licking her mouth, trying to eat as much of her master's delicious nectar as she could. Her hands scooped cum out from Drew's gaping asshole, as she smiled and licked her fingers.

"Woah! Her asshole's like a wide gaping hole now!"

Percy turned further and saw the small contingent of girl's Annabeth had brought with her.

He could identify them as Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate, Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus and Clarisse daughter of Ares.

Annabeth had somehow managed to convince them to get down to their undergarments. Percy grinned as he eyed their forms.

Clarisse had developed well over the years and she had an extremely fit body. She had a flat stomach, that showed hints of abs. Her breasts were a modest C cup currently enclosed in a maroon sports bra. Her legs were toned too. Nyssa too had a very tight body. Working in the forge had caused her arms to gain slight muscle. Her breasts were on a tad smaller side, probably large B cups, but her firm ass easily made up for it. Moving on he ran his eyes over Katie's form. She had pale green eyes and a very cute girl next door look. She was wearing a green bra over her D cup tits. Her ass had a thin layer of fat but he could easily see himself spanking her silly. Next, Lou Ellen, she had violet eyes and like Katy, D cup tits, currently enclosed in a black push— up bra.

All the girls had lust filled eyes. He could feel it rolling off of them in waves. Katy had already slipped a finger past her thin panties and was fingering herself from the scene in front of her.

He could see Lou fondling her boobs through her bra, her nipples were already poking through.

Clarisse and Nyssa surprisingly, were caressing each others ass.

Percy smirked.

"Ladies, you have all seen what I can do! You have all been asked here to be part of my harem!"

"Anything for you, my lord"

"We'd love to, my lord"

They said. They would do anything to get a feel of that beautiful cock.

Percy had become quite strong now. Adding girls to his harem increased his power. He was now easily strong enough to overpower a couple of demigods. He decided to sit back and have fun. So, slowly he increased the lust in the four demigoddesses and then stood back to enjoy the show.

Katie moaned before turning and kissing Lou. She started fondling her boobs through her bra, causing Lou to moan. In turn, Lou grabbed Katie's ass and squeezed her butt. Simultaneously, they each ripped off the other's undergarments.

Meanwhile, Nyssa had removed her underwear and had sat down on the shower floor. Clarisse was bent over her lap, her ass already a light red. It seemed the Daughter of War loved a good spanking.

Moans filled the chamber.

Percy stood back and enjoyed the scene in front of him. He felt someone come up next to him. He turned and smiled at Annabeth, she was facing the four demigoddesses watching them with a smile on her beautiful face.

Percy caressed her ass soothingly, as they both observed the scene before them.

"Master?" Annabeth asked hesitantly, "Earlier you said that you had something else to do, but now, could you fuck my ass?"

Percy looked down at her. How could he deny those beautiful faithful grey eyes?

"Alright" he said "Bend over in front of me".

"Thank you Master!" she giggled and quickly stood in front of him before bending over and pushing her ass out. Just as before, she shook her ass and held her cheeks apart for him. Her star shaped hole was tight and inviting.

His cock was hard again, from all the sexual acts going on around him. Katie and Lou had fallen into a 69, with Katie lying on the floor while Lou sat on her mouth bent over, eating Katie's inviting pussy.

Clarisse had progressed from her previous position. Her ass was cherry red. She was now on Nyssa lap, both girl's were moaning into each other's mouth as they tongued each other's mouth as they grinded against the other, their pussys providing friction to each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" he heard as Katie came from Lou's minstrations, she had started to finger the girl's cunt. In turn, Katie brought her finger to Lou's asshole and pushed. Again a scream filled the room as the daughter of Hecate came.

Percy held Annabeth's ass cheeks and spread them further before positioning his iron hard rod, and slamming in.

"Ahhhhhhh! Your cock is so huge master! Fuck my ass hard!"

And he did. He zoned out of everything else around him and concentrated on the flesby globe in his hands as he held them wide, pounding in and out of them.

Annabeth's body shook as small tremors rocked her voluptuous form whenever he slammed into her.

He heard a groan behind him and realized that he had forgotten about the bitch he had first come to teach a lesson to. Using his power over her as his slut he quickly gave her some commands. He knew it worked when he felt something wet on his balls.

Drew was kneeling down between his legs, licking his balls as they slapped Annabeth's ass.

He felt Annabeth's butthole tighten as she squeezed it, trying to give her Master maximum pleasure.

Annabeth moaned and moaned. She groped her own tits and pulled at her nipples. She saw Drew get between her Master's legs and lick his delicious balls. She then felt Drew add fingers into her cunt and shouted lightly. Slowly, adding them one by one, she thrusted four fingers into her pussy. As she reached an orgasmic high, she felt her already stretched out pussy, stretch even more as she felt the bitch's thumb against her cunt. Struggling and screaming in delight as her Master pounded her, it managed to squeeze in.

For a second she stopped, the pleasure unbelievable. She had never been stretched out so. Her master was pounding her ass with his humongous monster cock and there was a fist _buried _in her twat.

Her screams turned silent as her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the fist start to move, turning around in her pussy touching all her pleasure spots. Meanwhile, her ass was also completely red from Master's spanks and thrusts. She started convulsing and gurgled her groans, "Ngahhhhhhh!" as she had a body-wracking orgasm.

Percy felt his slut become rigid on him and felt her ass become impossibly tight as he felt something stretch her pussy, and knew, that Drew had managed to fit in her fist. He pounded harder at the immense pleasure.

He felt Annabeth start to convulse as her body was wracked with multiple orgasms and felt his balls tighten. After a few more thrusts, he withdrew his cock from her ass as he spurted. The white globs covered her entire ass and lower back. Then her legs finally gave away and she sat down on the floor.

Pulling the hair of the bitch beneath him, Percy wiped his excess juices in her hair, before making Drew lick it clean.

Percy looked around surveying the scene around him.

The shower floor was a mix of shower water, soap and cum. Annabeth was resting against the wall, her face was split in a grin. Drew was lying on her knees, her hair a mess of his cum. She was quiet but her slutty face had a grin spread on it.

Further away were the four girls enjoying themselves thoroughly. He might have overdone his aura a bit, he mused as he saw the amount of cum surrounding them. Currently Katie and Clarisse had Lou and Nyssa's fists buried in their pussies, making squelching sounds as they thrusted them inside like pistons and judging from the other two's gaping twats they had received the same treatment before them.

Percy decided that it was time to end this. What better way than to make them orgasm their way into a mini blackout?

So Percy raised his hands behind himself, feeling the weight of the water as it lifted. He then thrust his hands forward, breaking the water into eight pipe shaped pieces as it rushed forward, literally raising all four of them off the ground as two each slammed their way into their pussy and ass. They literally floated in the air as they were double penetrated, held up only, by the force of the thrusts in them

"OH MY AHHHHHHHHHH" screams tore the bathroom, four voices mixing into one as multiple orgasms rocked them. All four started bucking like crazy, till they finally blacked out.

Percy gently lowered his control, causing the four bodies to slowly come down to the floor. A mixture of water and their cum seeped out of their cunts as they lay there legs splayed out.

He waited for a few seconds as he absentmindedly stroked Annabeth's hair, before clicking his fingers.

"Ughhh" groans filled the room as the four girls came to.

"Well! Now that that's done, I hope y'all enjoyed! You are all now my sluts and part of my harem. However you four will report to Annabeth from now on. Anything going on in Camp Half Blood that you think is important you will tell her. You are all welcome in my palace where you'll have a room for yourselves however your duty is to keep us informed on Camp Half Blood. Also, as a slut you may not wear anything more than underwear in my presence and you will always follow my orders."

"Now" he said, gesturing towards Drew, "she was a bitch and as such will be a rank lower than you, meaning you four can do anything with her, order her anything, be it to pleasure you, to whore her out to some other demigod, to sit nude in a cabin meeting, fuck all the guys in camp, anything. Also, she cannot wear anything in my presence, not even underwear."

"Is all this clear?"

"Yes Master" came the chorus of replies.

"Well go on then" he said, turning around as a dismissal.

Getting the message, Clarisse, Lou, Katie and Nyssa picked their wet underwear from where it was lying around and wore it as best as they could.

Clarisse came up to Drew. Kissing her, she grabbed her tits, "You're going to come with me. Oh yeah, and no clothes for you right now, you will have to earn them. Let's hope no one sees you"

Lowering her head in submission, "Yes, Mistress" said Drew, having no problems if there _were _people outside, after all, she was a slut and she loved it.

With a final bow to Percy, they all vacated the showers.

Snapping his fingers, Percy dressed himself and Annabeth, though Annabeth wore barely anything. It was a simple two piece, with the lower garment a thong, whose string disappeared between her supple ass cheeks, and the top piece barely having enough material to cover her nipples.

It was already darkening outside, so he decided to finally see his palace, and rest there for the night.

So grabbing Annabeth, he flashed out of there to his palace bedroom.

Tomorrow he'd have to wake up early. Maybe then he could join his dad for some early morning festivities?

**Chapter 6 - Revenge for millennia**

**Warning: Bondage**

Atlantis

Poseidon sat in his throne and grinned as he watched an almost naked Athena crawl seductively towards him on the throne room floor. Her ass was up in the air behind her and she was on her hands and knees like she deserved, as she approached him. Her big breasts swayed beneath her, nearly spilling out of her bra..

"My, my.. Athena I never knew you were such a naughty girl." Poseidon said in excitement, gazing at her form as she reached his throne.

"Yes Milord, I am a very naughty slut." Athena replied, her grey eyes dark with lust.

"Well then slut I must punish you for being naughty, however before I do that I want you to remove my robes and suck my cock while I sit on my throne." Poseidon instructed

"Your will Milord" Athena responded as she quickly but gently removed Poseidon's robes and kneeled before him looking straight at his erect cock.

"Do you like my 11-inch cock slut? I bet it is the biggest one you have ever seen?" Poseidon boasted.

"I love your cock Milord, but I am afraid that it is not the biggest I have seen." Said a nervous Athena, afraid of his response to her honest answer..

"What!" Poseidon exclaimed "who could have a bigger cock than I the lord of horse's?"

"It…it is my Master Milord. His cock is at least 12 inches long and the girth is phenomenal." Athena replied with her head down.

"That's my boy!" Poseidon said with pride "were you able to take it all in your mouth?"

"Yes Milord, my Master face fucked me and it was amazing." Said Athena.

"Well then slut I want you to sucking my cock now and I want you to take it all. I better enjoy it or you will be punished." Poseidon instructed, as he stroked her hair as she sat between his legs.

"Yes Milord" was all Athena said as she reached up and took his cock in one hand and started at its base and licked up until she reached the head of it.

Poseidon moaned as Athena worked her tongue around his cock but finally stuttered out "take me in…in…y…yo…mouth."

At this Athena put the head of the cock in her mouth as she bobbed up and down slightly while swirling her tongue around it.

Poseidon moaned as his rival took him in her mouth.

Athena took more and more of his cock in her mouth. Once she reached 7 inches Athena started to hum, sending vibrations throughout Poseidon's cock.

At this Poseidon exclaimed "Oh chaos!" as he placed his hands on Athena's head and pushed her further down his shaft.

Soon Athena had Poseidon's entire 11 inches in her mouth humming as she took her left hand and started gently playing with his balls.

"Yes! Gods yes!" Poseidon bellowed as he grew closer and closer to cumming. As he came he held Athena's head at the base of his cock as he wanted her to swallow all of his cum. Holding her down on his crotch, he ignored her faint gagging as he started to climax. Finally, he let go of her head and Athena quickly pulled back so that she could catch her breath. "Did you enjoy that slut?"

With her chest heaving Athena said "yes Milord I enjoyed it very much. Shall I continue?"

"Yes you ma…." Poseidon started to say as he noticed something on Athena's face "Slut what is that on your face!" he said, roughly grabbing hold of her chin and turning her head slightly to inspect.

Athena reached up and wiped her face off with her hand to see what her Lord was talking about. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at what was on her hand and nervously said "it is cum Milord."

"Why did you not swallow all of the cum?!" Poseidon questioned loudly.

"I…I…was not prepared for it and some… mu…must have slipped out." Athena said meekly, looking down.

"So you are saying this is my fault!" an angry Poseidon said, unreasonably, but enjoying the heat of the moment.

"N…no Milord…it is my fault. I…I am a ba…bad slut and mu…must be punished." Athena replied ashamed.

"And punished you will be" Poseidon said as he grabbed Athena by the hair and flashed them away.

Poseidon smiled as they appeared in another room.

"Wha…what…is this place Milord?" Athena asked, looking around the dimly lit room.

"This is what I call my dungeon. When Amphitrite is bad and needs to be punished I bring her here. But it is your turn now. You have been a bad slut have you not?" Poseidon explained with a smile.

"Ye…yes…Milord please punish me." Athena begged.

"Very well slut, follow me." Poseidon said as he made his towards a set of shackles hanging from the ceiling. "Hands up" Poseidon ordered Athena who instantly complied with the order as he placed her in the shackle's. "Spread your legs" Poseidon said as he too each leg and shackled it to the floor. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes Milord." Athena responded

Poseidon walked over to a table and picked up a blindfold and a riding crop. He placed the blindfold over Athena's eyes and asked "are you ready for your punishment?"

"I must say, your body is even more amazing than I originally thought." Poseidon said as he ran the tip of the riding crop over her bra. With a quick flick, he tore it off her. She wouldn't be needing it anytime soon.

"MMmM" Athena moaned.

"Your titties are nearly the perfect size, and your nipples are magnificent." Poseidon said as he rubbed the crop over her hard nipples.

"Ugh!" Athena gasped as she felt the cold metal on her sensitive skin.

Poseidon seeing that Athena was enjoying this smacked her nipple with the crop and exclaimed "Do not moan, you are being punished slut!" and smacked her other nipple.

"Ye…yes…Milord" Athena replied as she bit her lower lip trying not to revel in the new sensations she was feeling.

Poseidon moved so that he was standing behind Athena and tore her thong off. He thought to himself as he ran the crop between the juncture of her ass and inner thigh "By the Kraken, Athena has an ass."

It was everything Athena could do not to moan on pleasure but she refrained as she did not want to disappoint her Master.

After a minute Poseidon took the crop and whipped her on the ass. Smiling as it jiggled a little.

Athena tried to grunt in pain but the build up in her core was making in difficult.

After a number of whacks to each ass cheek, making them a light red, Poseidon asked "have you learned you lesson slut?"

"Ye…yes…Mi…Milord" Athena replied breathing heavily, her face was flushed and a light pink.

"I went easy on you this time but the next time you are naughty I will show you what true punishment is." Poseidon threatened, giving her a final hard whack from the crop for good measure.

"Th…thank yo…you…Milord." Athena responded breathlessly a she just barely concealed the pleasure she was feeling. However, this was short lived as Poseidon did something she didn't expect

Poseidon was looking at Athena's red ass cheeks with desire when he noticed how puffy her pussy lips had become. Poseidon then took the riding crop and placed the end of it at the base of her folds and slowly pushed it up towards her clit.

At this Athena threw her head back and loudly moaned at the unexpected sensations "Yes! Cu…cumming! I'm cumming!" as her juices ran down her legs and onto the floor.

Normally Poseidon would be happy that he had made his companion orgasm but this was no ordinary companion, no, this was his slut rival for him to use as he pleased. With a look of anger Poseidon bellowed out "slut what do you think you are doing?! Did I say you could cum?!"

"N…no…"...pant, pant…"Mi…Milord"…pant, pant…you did not" Athena said panting, as she dangled naked from the ceiling.

"You will not cum unless I order you to!" Poseidon ordered, his voice hard.

"Bu…but Milord…pant, pant…I can…cannot control…pant, pant…it, the pleasure is just too much!." Athena said, pleadingly looking up at him with big eyes, that only served to infuriate him further.

"I can and will control whether you cum or not! Prepare for further punishment!" Poseidon stated as he made his way over to a rolling table that had an…aquarium on it and pushed it towards Athena

"Wha…what is…is that for…Milord?" Athena inquired, nervously.

"This? This is my variation of what mortals call nipple clamps." Said a smiling Poseidon, "except mine are a bit special, if you notice the wires going from the clamp to the aquarium.

"Wha…what wi…(oooohhhh!) will th…that do. (mmmm!)" Athena asked or more liked moaned out as the clamps were painfully clipped onto her hard nipples.

"I will show you what it does, you misbehaving slut" Poseidon said as he telepathically ordered the eel in the aquarium to release some of its electricity.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Athena screamed out as her body convulsed intensely from the sensations of the current shocking her, through her clamps. Her breasts wobbled as she twisted and turned.

"Ah, very good, however, you have been extremely bad so some extra punishment is needed for you." Poseidon said sadistically, their centuries of rivalry leaving no room for mercy, as he went back and picked up another clamp.

"N…no…pl…please…My…Lord…no…more." Athena begged, her eyes lightly watering.

"You must and will be punished!" Poseidon hissed as he took the clamp and latched it onto her clit, painfully tugging it.

"Pl…Please…no…not…there." Athena begged, as the cold metal painfully bit into her bud but simultaneously made her squirm, in silent pleasure.

Poseidon decided to spare her the shock for now, and instead just smirked as he snapped his fingers and suddenly Athena was bound to a table, lying flat on it, very nervous. Sweat coated her body and gave it a light exotic glow.

As he made his way to her Poseidon gave hard tugs on her clamps, watching delightedly as she moaned in pain and pleasure. Bending over her, he said into her ear, after lightly biting her earlobe.. "Just one more toy and I believe you will be ready. Is that alright my little slut?"

"Ye…yes…Milord." Athena stuttered out in between breaths as she watched Poseidon walk over to a table and pick up some item that she has never seen before.

"This will accomplish two purposes.' Poseidon said "the first is it will make you extremely uncomfortable and the second is it will get you ready for latter."

Athena could only watch as Poseidon placed some gel type lube on the object and started towards her. For the first time since she had been in Atlantis, Athena was afraid of what this object was.

Poseidon approached the end of the table and place a hand on Athena's right ankle and slowly made his way up, feeling her incredibly soft and smooth skin. As he got higher he could hear Athena's breath hitch in anticipation. Once he reached her inner thigh she moaned in pleasure once again. At that, Poseidon ordered the eel to release a small burst of electricity.

"AAAA!" Athena screamed once again as her body experienced uncontrollable spasms,juices dripped down her love hole and down her ass crack.

Poseidon took the object and slowly ran it up and down the sides of Athena's pussy before slowly moving towards her taint and towards ass. At this Athena whimpered as she guessed what Poseidon was about to do. Once he reached her rectum Poseidon slowly started to push the butt plug in. The mixture of Athena's juices and the lube made the initial entrance easy, as the thin front part of the butt plug slid in

"By Zeus beard, your asshole is so tight. I cannot wait to fuck it."

Athena lay there grunting in pain and displeasure, but this wasn't the worst of it..

The butt plug had a peculiar shape. It was thin as a finger at the top but it swelled up till it was as thick as a small fist at about three quarters of its length, following which it thinned again, to attach to a sort of handle. On the whole, it was about 10 inches long.

It would be impossible for any human to take it all in at the first go and during their first anal experience, but Athena was a goddess. While it would be extremely painful and uncomfortable for her, she would be able to take it all, and Poseidon would make sure she did.

"UUHH! It's t…too…big! AAAA!" Athena shouted, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, as Poseidon finally forced its thickest part into her.

"Quiet!" Poseidon shouted, slapping her lightly, "You will take this like a good slut!"

Athena whimpered and moaned pitifully as he finally forced it deeper into her ass and her asshole clamped onto its thinning length with a squelch.

"There we go. We will have fun with that later now it's time to get down the business of you pleasuring me." Poseidon said, smiling down on her abused form, and giving her a moment of relief as he finally let go of the plug when it was completely buried in her.

With a snap of his fingers Athena was no longer bound. Poseidon grabbed her by the ankle's and drug her down the table, until her pussy was just in front of him and said "Slut I want you to put your legs behind your head."

"Wh…what. I…I…do not…think I can do that." The surprised goddess responded, tired and still in light pain from the butt plug buried in her.

"Oh so you are disobeying your master's orders. What will he say when I tell him?" Questioned a sadistic Poseidon .

Quickly Athena started stammering "n…n…no…play…please do not…to…tell…him…Milord. I…I…misunderstand the request. I will do as you ask."

Athena then took her right leg and tried to put it behind her head. After a few tries with some intense pain and discomfort, she finally succeeded and went to move the left leg. Getting the left leg behind her head was a bit easier than the right. As a goddess she was _very _flexible, but the butt plug made it difficult.

Poseidon just grinned as he looked at Athena. Here she was bent in half waiting for him to fuck her. Holding her legs high above behind her head, she was in a very uncomfortable position in addition to the metal clamps bruising her nipples and clit and the butt plug buried in her ass. The position ensured her to be more tight than even Amphitrite could be!

Not wanting to put it off any longer Poseidon took his cock in his hand and put it at the base of her folds and slowly pushed it up until he hit her clit.

"Ohhhh!" Athena moaned.

"You like slut?" Poseidon asked as he continued the action.

"Y…ye…yes! Mi…lord." Athena stuttered out in pleasure, her pain finally overcome.

"I must admit your pussy feels good against my cock. Your pussy is surprisingly tight for a slut like you" Poseidon said as if that surprised him, as he stopped what he was doing.

Athena whined from the lack of contact. "Please Milord! Do not stop!"

"Something wrong slut? Is there something you want?" Poseidon asked, knowing her pride was destroyed but still enjoying her begging.

"I…I…wan...want you…to fuck me!" Athena bellowed.

"And how do you want me to do that?" Poseidon asked with a smirk.

Athena lay there gasping desperately wanting to be fucked and yelled "Sho…shove up…your monstrous cock in me and fuck me until I pass out!"

"Very well slut" Poseidon said as he quickly thrust himself inside Athena.

"Fuck! So big!" Athena screamed in pleasure "Mogi…give… me…mo"

Poseidon held Athena by the hips as he pounded into her tight wet pussy. With every stroke he hit Athena's G-spot filling his sex dungeon with screams of pleasure.

"Cu…cum…cumming!" Athena screamed.

At this Poseidon stopped and ordered "No! You shall not cum until I say slut! Do you understand me?!"

"Ca…can't…stop…it!" Athena said as she cried out in pleasure

"You may not be able to stop it but I can." Poseidon said as he used his powers over fluids, to block her from orgasming.

"N…no! Please…need to…cum!" Athena begged, her mind nearly losing it, from being unable to find release, the bodily sensations she had being too much for her.

At this Poseidon started thrusting back into her and said "You will cum when I cum and not before." Poseidon then ordered the eel to send a small jolt to the clamps.

When the jolt hit Athena moaned loudly in pleasure as her eyes rolled back into her head. The jolt also caused the walls in her pussy to constrict around Poseidon's cock making it even tighter almost making him cum right then. Poseidon continued to thrust as the feeling of his orgasm fast approached and with a sweaty brow he yelled out "You may cum now!' as he released rope after rope of cum into Athena's pussy.

"BY THE GODS YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH! Athena screamed out in pleasure as the dam blocking her orgasm was removed and she squirted like a raging river. Juices escaping her like a waterfall.

Once the orgasm subsided Athena, fell back flat again and removed her legs from behind her head, lay there panting as she begged and whimpered, "N…n…no…mo…more…pl…plea…please."

"Oh no my little slut that was just the beginning, now get on your knees." Poseidon ordered, recovering from his own massive orgasm as he fulfilled one of the greatest fantasies of his immortal life. Fucking his sexy niece Athena, and teaching her a lesson.

Slowly Athena rolled over and got to her knees and asked exhaustedly "wh…what c…can I…d…do for you…My…Lord?"

"You may clean off the royal cock. Open wide" Poseidon said as he grabbed the back of her head and thrust himself into her mouth.

"Yes, that's it lick all of the cum off of my cock." Poseidon demanded as he started thrusting in and out of her mouth even faster.

"Gahhh Ughhh FuGa!" Athena gagged and went as she tiredly bobbed her head and used her tongue to clean Poseidon off.

Poseidon pulled Athena back from his cock and looked at the sweaty, heavily panting, and disheveled haired goddess and thought "by the gods she has never looked more beautiful" as he pulled her up into an intense kiss.

Athena returned the kiss with equal fervor as she began to slightly moan into it. At this Poseidon ran his hands down her sides until they reached her ass and he cupped both cheeks as he picked Athena up allowing her to wrap her slender legs around his waist. Poseidon pulled her cheeks apart so the butt plug moved causing Athena to moan louder. Poseidon smiled as Athena nipped the bottom of his lip and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Quickly, Poseidon teleported them to his bedroom and made his way over to the bed and sat down with Athena still wrapped around his waist. With a slap to her ass Poseidon broke the kiss and told her "un…unfold your legs." To which she complied allowing Poseidon to lay back "I want to do a reverse mermaid."

Athena looked a little surprised by the request but said "I…I…do not know what that is Milord."

With a slap to her ass that made Athena yelp in pleasure Poseidon instructed "What you will do is reverse your position while still remaining straddled on me. And then you will position the entrance to your pussy over my cock. Then take one of your hands and guide my cock into you while you sit down on it."

Athena did as she was instructed, and as she began to sit on Poseidon's cock she began to moan loudly as this position allowed her pussy to feel even more sensations. As she finally sheathed his cock in her she asked pantingly "what… shall I…I do… now Milord."

"Lean forward and rest on your hands and I shall show you" Poseidon commanded

Athena leaned forward until she was resting on her hands. At this Poseidon smirked as he once again grabbed her by her ass cheeks and started moving her up and down his shaft. "fuck! She is tighter than before" Poseidon thought to himself as he smacked her ass as she came back down his cock.

"UHHH! UHHh!" Athena moaned in pleasure "mo…mo…Mi…Lord…fuc…me…mo!"

Athena is a quick learner as she began to twerk up and down Poseidon's shaft on her own. At this Poseidon decided it was time to up her experience as he reached up and gently pulled on the butt plug before pushing it back in. The effect was instantaneous as Athena's body began to spasm from the new pleasure sensations causing and immediately orgasmed as her arms collapsed causing her to rest on Poseidon's legs.

"Wh…what…was…that?" The heavily breathing Athena tried to ask.

"Less talk more fucking!" Poseidon commanded as he smacked her on the ass once again.

"Y…yes…Mi…lord." Athena replied as she weakly got back to her hands, more tired than she had ever been before and began her twerking on Poseidon's shaft.

At this Poseidon started to move the butt plug in and out of her ass slowly. Each move of the plug bringing new and pleasurable sensations to Athena. Poseidon could feel the walls in Athena's pussy began to clench once again signaling an orgasm was coming. He knew that when she came this time he would orgasm as well, so Poseidon increased the speed of the butt plug was going in and out of Athena.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" was all Athena could scream as the increase in the speed of the butt plug caused her walls to constrict causing her to cum. This also sent Poseidon over the edge as the added tightness in her pussy milked him of his man seed leaving him breathless.

Athena's arms gave way once again as she tried to ride out the pleasure of the orgasm, she lay there trying to gather her strength but she was just too exhausted, when suddenly she felt her pleasure centers explode once again. Poseidon removed the butt plug from Athena's ass to find that she had an anal orgasm which was leaking out of her ass.

"Ath…Athena…sit up" Poseidon commandingly painted.

"Ca…can't…to…much" Athena said slurring her words.

Poseidon slowly sat up and took Athena by the waist and pulled her back so she was laying on him and said "that is enough for now, we will rest" as he left his dick inside her and put his hands on her titties.

"Than… yo…Milor" Athena tried to say before little snores could be heard coming from her.

Poseidon just smiled thinking that this was the best gift ever and drifted off to sleep, His head buried in his sluts melons.


End file.
